


Ever After, After All

by stingray96



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartache, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingray96/pseuds/stingray96
Summary: She is stubborn, intelligent, and not expected in the circles of nobility.He is naive, cunning, and unprepared for the challenges ahead of him.Perhaps they are what the other needs at this moment.OR the Ever After Perc'ahlia AU that no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this prologue now in the hopes that you lot will keep me honest and I'll actually finish writing something for once. Please pester me about updates. I want to get on a schedule of updating every week or two (depending on work).

The wheels of the carriage bumped and rolled along the cobblestone road. The castle was a large presence in the distance and moving closer has not changed its intimidating stature. The carriage slowed in front of the large white doors. The door opened and two brown leather boots hit the ground and started their way towards the castle. 

The owner of these boots marched up to the large bright yellow knocker shaped like a sun and knocked with two succinct hits. After a moment waiting, the door opened. A tall human stood on the other side—or perhaps he was not as tall as he seemed, but the visitor was rather short. The butler took in the appearance of this pixie haired gnome as she opened her mouth to speak. 

“I’ve been requested,” she stated firmly, sharp eyes narrowing. 

“Ah, yes, miss. Let me escort you to the lounge,” the butler responded. 

They quietly made their way through the hall and into a lounge covered in art and statues. The gnome took a moment to appreciate what she was assuming to be expensive pieces. Her fingers were playing with the notebook she kept in her bag. 

“Kaylie, I’m so happy you could join me here today,” a voice said from her right. She turned to look at the man addressing her. He had the same brown hue to his longer hair and he stood just at her height. 

“Father, it is good to see you. I take it you have another story that you want me to tell on your behalf?” 

“Why yes, I’ve been impressed with your skills so far, but I feel that there is one story that I would like to pass down before I get too old to share it.” He looked at the painting that she had been admiring with a small smile on his face. 

“This painting is quite stunning,” Kaylie remarked. 

“Her name was Vex’ahlia Vessar. And this was her glass slipper.” Her father picked up one of the antiques sitting near the painting. 

“Scanlan, you can’t expect… are you sure this is what she’d want?” She looked at him in confusion. 

“Yes it is, dear. Let’s start with the old saying, ‘Once upon a time… there lived a young half-elf girl… who loved her mother very much...”


	2. A Series of Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Vex and Vax have their worlds changed-- for better or for worse, at this moment it is hard to say.

The morning had been crisp as Vex’ahlia was struggling with her mother in putting on her dress. She was a young girl with dark brunette hair and she favored her mother’s appearance. However, her ears pointed slightly where her mother’s did not. But she poised her shoulders back regardless of her appearance. 

“Oh mum, it feels just like Winter’s Crest! I can’t believe that I’m actually going to meet father.” Vex exclaimed a smiling brightening her face. 

Her mother paused for a moment while arranging her hair and when she responded her voice was quieter than usual. 

“Oh yes, it will be very exciting for him to visit and finally meet you.”

“I hope he likes me.” 

Her mother turned her around and looked in her eyes, “He’ll love you. Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere.” Vex thought she had seen a hint of a tear in her mother’s eye, but her mother tickled her sides before she could think more of it. 

Vex laughed but stopped suddenly as a banging started up on the window. She pulled herself out of her mother’s grasp and ran over to the window.  
She groaned as she saw her raven-haired brother smirking at her from below. 

“I told you, Vax, not today!” She shouted down at him. 

“You look like a girl, Stubby!” He said, laughing. 

“That’s what I am, you jackass!” 

“Well obviously, but today you look it!”

“Boy or girl, I can still whip you, brother.” 

“Bring it!” he called up to her. Vex turned and started sprinting out of her room, her mother had already gone to tend to the house elsewhere, so she had plenty of time to teach her brother a thing or two about his manners before their father arrived.

.

A black carriage pulled up to the house and a slender elf stepped out of it. His sharp cheekbones were made more prominent with his raven haired pulled halfback in a ponytail, exposing his ears to the world. His eyebrows were raised slightly as he took in the state of the house. It was a fairly small house, but not small enough to qualify as a hut. His mouth frowned in disgust. A woman was stepping out of the front. 

“Syldor?” she called, closing the door behind her. “Is that you?”

He looked her up and down—she was still beautiful. Her brown hair pulled back in its usual side braid. Syldor exhaled sharply.

“Elaina… It’s been a while. Please, where are the children?” 

Elaina opened her mouth to reply, but before she could a small voice spoke up from her right. 

“Papa?” 

Syldor turned and his eyes fell on the two nearly identical twins both covered in mud. His face grimaced and he turned to Elaina. 

She cleared her throat and beckoned for the kids to join her, “Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan… this is your father Syldor Vessar.” 

Syldor waited in the dining area as Vex and Vax were taken upstairs by their mother to get cleaned up. She smiled sadly at them as she wiped the grime from their faces. 

“My dears, I have some sad news to share with you,” she told them once they were dressed in fresh, clean clothes.

“News? What news?” Vax said, looking at her with concern. His dark brows furrowing in worry.

Their mother wiped a tear from her eyes, then hurriedly wiped it on her apron.

“Your father is here to take you back with him to Whitestone. He is going to give you an education and opportunities. I don’t want you both to worry. You will still be able to visit me, I promise.” 

“Why can’t you come with us?” Vex asked as she wiped away some tears of her own. 

“It’s complicated between your father and me. Syngorn is much different from Byroden.”

There was silence in the room. Elaina pulled herself together. 

“And, I have some parting gifts for now. Vax, I want you to have this,” she said, presenting him a small, jewel encrusted dagger. “It was my father’s and it’s time that you have something to defend you and your sister with.” 

She turned towards Vex and picked up a book on the counter of the bedside table. “For you, my dear. It’s one of my favorites.” 

“But I can’t read!” Vex protested.

“You will soon enough,” her mother replied, smiling sweetly at her children. She also placed a beautiful jeweled hair piece in the shape of a feather into Vex’s hair. She hugged them tightly.

Their mother escorted them down the stairs and nodded to Syldor, who had moved to stand by the front door.

“What about our things?” Vax asked. 

Syldor did not meet their eyes and his harsh voice answered, “You will not need them. I will be getting you both a new wardrobe appropriate for my house.” 

Their mother hugged them again as if not willing to part with them, then nodded to them that it was time. The twins scrambled up into the carriage as Syldor got in. Vex and Vax pressed their faces up against the window and waved at their mother standing in the doorway. They did not stop waving as her form got smaller and smaller until it vanished. 

“Very well, now sit back down.” Syldor commanded, sighing heavily. “And sit up straight. We might as well begin your lessons with proper carriage etiquette.” 

Vex looked sadly at Vax, who took her hand and squeezed it. 

In the days to follow, Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan were given tutor after tutor each teaching a different subject that Syldor required them to know. Only days had passed when Syldor approached their rooms and told them—quite emotionless—how a red dragon had attacked Byroden and their mother’s house was burned to the ground. 

“Really, it’s lucky I got you both out of there when I did,” he said sternly. 

“But… but our mother?” Vax asked, defeat already looming in his voice.

Syldor didn’t even have the courage to look them in the eyes when he said, “Dead.” 

Vex began screaming the few curse words she knew , then moving to punch Syldor in his face, but Vax held on to her tightly—shaking with his own tears. It wasn’t until a few years later when the twins decided to leave that home for good. They were old enough now to find work on their own without their father’s aid. So, the two parted from Byroden and began making their way through Tal’dorei and into the city of Whitestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to go ahead and post this chapter before I ship out to DragonCon tomorrow. Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! I've been surprisingly motivated and already have several chapter drafts completed. 
> 
> See you guys in about a week!


	3. Flight and Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord gets ambushed but he deserved it anyways. 
> 
> She also gets ambushed, but did not deserve it at all.

Cassandra de Rolo approached a door in the dark castle of Whitestone. Her hair was a medium brown with two streaks of white on either side of her part that twisted into her low pony tail, which was tied back with a black bow. Her dress was a regal blue, with black embroidery, and she raised a gloveless hand to the dark wooden door to knock. 

“Percival?” she called. There was no response. 

“Ugh, Percy, c’mon I had to sign that treaty with Wildemount for the sake of Whitestone!” Still no response.

“You’re acting quite childishly, Percival. This isn’t about love, if you are to be Lord of Whitestone you must accept certain responsibilities.”

Cassandra pressed her ear close to the door of her brother’s room. She thought she heard a faint wind blowing. 

“I’m coming in!” she tried the handle and found it unlocked, much to her surprise. Percival’s room was a mess, his bedding was removed from the bed and tied around one of the posts of his large bed. As Cassandra’s eyes took in her surroundings, she followed the sheets tied together leading out of Percival’s window. 

Cassandra’s face flushed bright red with anger and frustration. 

“Guards!” she shouted. “Bring my brother to me at once!” 

“He’s honestly still such a child,” she muttered to herself, turning to walk out of the room and smiling slightly despite herself. 

.

Vex’ahlia was out in the fields picking fruit and vegetables for the household. It was much easier to do such labor in pants although her employers gave her shit for it. Vex has stubbornly held her ground on that argument as she was one of the servants of the house she should be dressed appropriately. 

There was a quiet pause in the morning as the rooster began to crow, signaling that the world would start to busy itself soon. Vex preferred taking strolls through the grounds like this. Casually doing her morning duties, it gave her a sense of freedom in a house that she felt so constricted by. The morning was cooler than she had anticipated, she took her hair down from its normal braid to run her hands through it and bask in the morning sunlight. 

During her moment of reprieve in the field, she heard something approaching on her right. Someone was galloping towards her on… wait a moment, was that—her horse? Trinket? But who would be riding him? The hooded figure blasted past her. 

“Oh no you don’t, thief! This will teach you to steal my Trinket!” she growled menacingly.

She picked an apple off of the ground and threw it at the figure. She smiled to herself when her aim struck true—much like her experience with a bow and arrow, she was a fantastic markswoman. 

Vex put more apples in to her arms and began pelting the figure with them. 

“How dare you steal from me, you insolent worm!” Apples pelted the figure at each insult. 

“My apologies, but I had no choice!” the figure responded, his back still turned and his hood still up. 

“Get out of here or I’ll go wake the house,” Vex retaliated, landing another well aimed hit at the back of his head. 

The hood flew off as the figure turned, grabbing at the back of his head, eyes shut in pain. Immediately, Vex realized that she had made a huge mistake. Anyone in the kingdom would recognize that shock of white hair anywhere: Lord Percival de Rolo. Vex threw herself to the ground immediately, thick hair spilling over her face. 

“Forgive me, my lord. I did not see you.” 

“With aim like that, I’d doubt it.” Vex could hear him turning to address her, but she kept her eyes and face low to the ground. 

“And for that I know I must die.” 

“Then… speak of this to no-other and… I shall grant you grace,” he stammered, but Vex did not dare to look up unless he changed his mind. 

“We do have other horses, my Lord… If you’d wish to take them, just… at least… bring this horse back soon?”

She could hear the young lord sigh, “I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage.” A bag of money was thrown and landed on the ground in front of Vex. “For you silence, miss.” 

Vex heard him get back on Trinket and waited until the Lord had gotten far enough away before she finally looked up from the ground. She looked sadly into the distance, she had raised Trinket since he was a calf and she hoped that he would be returned to her. She picked up the gold from the ground and gave it a little shake. It clinked happily and she smiled to herself. Vax would be proud that she had managed to score at least something for themselves today, and now she could buy him back. She would have to think of ways where she could rescue her sweet horse should the Lord of Whitestone be foolish enough to not return it. 

.

Pike was busying herself in the kitchen, pans of breakfast food littered the counter space. Three saucepans were strewn about in front of her, all sizzling with different breakfast favorites in each. Pike danced back and forth in the kitchen, humming merrily to herself as she worked. 

Her bliss was short lived as a harsh voice from the dining hall screeched into her ear. 

“Trickfoot! I asked for eggs an hour ago. Where the hell are they?” 

“Coming, Ripley!” Pike called back, scampering faster to get the food dished out onto the plates. She carefully pushed past the two double doors and into the dining hall. The large table filled the space of the hall, a deep mahogany with a red runner stretching down the center. A man sat at the end of it, stroking his goatee. He was a handsome man with dark hair that was starting to turn white around the edges—Silas Briarwood, the owner of the estate. 

“Now, now, Ripley. That’s no way to talk to our servants. You are a guest in this home after all, so do watch your tone.” 

“Yes,” The woman to his right crooned. “Listen to my husband. You’ll do well to treat the help as we would while you are here.” 

“I didn’t mean any offence, Delilah;, I must know how to treat my inferiors,” her eyes flashed, and she ran a hand through her reddish brown hair as it was already beginning to gray. 

“I doubt that your mannerisms would be permitted with Counsel of Whitestone,” Silas replied, smirking. 

“Court? Who said anything about Court? By the by, isn’t that Wildemount cow is betrothed to the upcoming Lord?” 

“Nothing is final until you’re dead, dear. And even then I’m sure the gods negotiate,” Delilah replied smoothly, a dark smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

“Vex’ahlia! Come remove some of these damn plates!” Ripley called out. 

Pike crossed back into the kitchen as Vex was replying, “Coming!” She has entered the back of the kitchen from the garden just moments before. 

The short gnome approached her, rolling her eyes, “Ripley is in one of her moods.” Upon seeing Vex’s cheerful face, Pike looked quizzically at her. 

“Vex… did you snort some suude without telling me?”

“If by suude you mean, am I suddenly swimming in a field of sunshine, then yes,” Vex replied with a wink, tossing the coin purse that the young Lord of Whitestone had so easily tossed her way.

“Holy Sarenrae! Vex? How?” 

“From an angel of mercy! I know just what to do with them!” Excitement danced in Vex’s eyes. 

“Vax?” Pike asked, getting excited herself as her hands reached up to feel the fun buns that he had helped her with just the day before. 

“If the Briarwoods can sell my brother to pay their taxes, then these can certainly bring my brother home. The Counsel will have to let him go!”

“But… the Counsel sold him to the Shepherds? He’s bound for Wildemount as we speak!” 

Vex knelt down and hugged Pike tightly. 

“This is our home,” she said, trying not to let Pike see her own worry. “I will not see it fall apart.”

From the dining hall, Ripley’s voice was screeching out, “We’re waiting, girl!”

“Be careful, Vex.” Pike warned, as Vex turned to leave the room. “Or this gold is as good as theirs.”

Vex hid the coin purse in her bag by the door before entering the dining hall. She took a deep breath and pushed her way into the room. 

“Good morning, my lord and lady. Miss Ripley. I hope you all slept well?” As she spoke, Vex gave a small bow of her head to each person seated in the room. 

“What kept you?” Delilah asked, her dark eyes narrowing at Vex suspiciously. 

“I fell off the ladder in the garden, but I am feeling fine now.” 

“Have you been reading in the fireplace again? Your clothes are filthy,” Ripley hissed, eyes raking down Vex’s clothes. 

“Some people read because they cannot think for themselves,” Silas replied, reclining in his seat, sneering at Vex’s outfit. 

“You might as well sleep with the pigs, if you insist on treating yourself like one,” Ripley spat folding her hands under her chin, smiling at her own joke. 

“That was harsh, Anna. Vex’ahlia, come here,” Delilah ordered, taking Vex by the hand as she drew near. 

“You do reflect a certain crudeness, dear. Whatever can I do to convince you to try to dress and act appropriate to our guests?” 

“My apologies, my lady… I do try. I wish to please the owners of the estate,” Vex said robotically, fighting against the urge to grit her teeth and curse obscenities at them. They were the only people in town who would hire herself and Vax. Plus, she could not leave Pike behind due to her impulsive actions. “Sometimes, my lady, I sit on my own… and… reflect? On what I can do to act more appro-“

“Ugh, calm down, girl. Relax,” Delilah said, releasing Vex’s hand to wipe the dirt on a napkin. 

“Perhaps if Vax were back I could-“ 

“Vax? Dear, it is everything about you that offends our company. Throughout these hard time, Silas and I have clothed you and cared for you. All we ask is that you help us here without complaint. Is that so much to ask?” Vex could feel the darkness emanating from behind Delilah’s eyes. The power that one woman could possess did intimidate her; and Vex learned long ago to hold her tongue in the Briarwood’s presence. 

“Yes, my lady,” she said quietly. 

“Very well. No more talk of other servants coming back… Understood?” Vex nearly flinched at the menace in the voice. She averted her eyes and nodded. 

With a flick of her hand, Delilah sent Vex back off towards the kitchen with the empty plates. 

“After all we do and have done for that brat and her brother. It is never enough!” Delilah pushed her plate away and Silas reached for her hand to squeeze it. 

“Remember what’s important here, darling,” he growled in her ear. 

The two turned their heads toward each other, longing and passion lighting up in their eyes.

Anna Ripley groaned and excused herself to head back to the study, to continue in her tinkering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still managing to find time to write amidst the craziness. Thank goodness writer's block hasn't grabbed me yet. 
> 
> The lines in this movie are so good that I wanted to preserve a lot of them--but there will be movie divergence eventually as I want to add some different plot elements and dynamics.


	4. Crossing the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy shoots. Vex winks.

The stolen horse’s hooves thundered through the forest. For as strong as this horse looked in the stables, it sure was resilient in not wanting to let Percy discover its real speed. He slowed a bit, petting the horse’s main. 

“Now, now. I know that I committed petty theft, but there’s no reason to fight against my commands anymore.” 

The horse huffed angrily—or at least, Percy could only assume that it was angry. He sighed and looked at the dark forest around him. The sun was just cresting to midday, and to his right he could hear some rumbling through the shrubs. 

“Hey no! Please leave that alone! No, no, no, no! Not that one!”

Some rustling and Percy began to push his way into the clearing. A tall woman with red hair was standing to the side of a carriage being withheld by a man in a dark cloak. The carriage was surrounded by several men dressed in dark robes that were ransacking it.

“Shut up, girl!” the man holding the woman said, tightening his grip on her wrists. 

“Oi! Captain! It’s the Pale Guard!” One of the men said, pointing down the road at the approaching figures. They began to run for their steeds and started riding away.

Percy whipped his head around and groaned—the guards were in fact coming. After all his efforts, they still managed to catch up with him. “For Pelor’s sake!” he cried aloud. 

“My headdress! Please! Not my headdress!” the woman was shouting. Then she finally spotted Percy. 

“Quick, sir! He’s getting away! Go after him!” 

Percy spluttered, “The guard can assist you, miss. I, for one, cannot.” 

“Please! It’s all I have left of my mother!” she cried. There was genuine concern with loss brimming just over her eyes. Percy could recognize the grief so easily.

He groaned, “Ugh, fine!” and charged after the thieves. For some reason, the horse seemed to be aware that this present situation was dire straits. Percy was never much of a swordsman, but he did have some luck with his tinkering. Thinking fast, he pulled out Pepperbox. With the speed of a marksman, he shot the thief who looked to have antlers extending around his sides square in the back. 

The man fell and as Percy trotted nearer, he dismounted from his horse and swooped up the antler headdress from the ground. 

He heard swift footsteps approach him and, turning, he saw the red haired woman stepping through the forest to meet him. 

“Oh thank you so much!” 

She was followed by the Captain of the Pale Guard—Jarett Howarth. 

“Pervical! You promised,” he accused. Removing his helmet to meet Percy’s gaze. 

“I know… I lied. I thought I’d see Tal’Dorei before I gave up my life for politics and family duty.” 

The red-head spoke up, her brow furrowing, “W-why on earth did you stop, then?” 

Percy sighed, looking at the woman sadly, “I suppose I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades, though you are quiet timid of speech. Besides, you said it was all you had left of your mother...” 

He handed the headdress back to the woman who smiled at him through her freckles. 

“This is the last belonging that my mother gave me, sir,” Percy watched as she placed the headdress atop her head. Instantly, he noticed her stand a little straighter—look more regal and of nobility than she had without it. 

“Keyleth of the Air Ashari has been invited by Cassandra for the upcoming council meetings,” Jarett chimed in, giving Percy an intent stare. 

“Keyleth of the Ashari?” 

“Yes, w-well, my father must attend to matters back at home so… I guess I was the second choice,” Keyleth looked down bashfully. 

“I was on my way to see the world, yet my salvation seems to be here on this road! Keyleth of the Ashari, are you not supposed to be crowned the next Voice of the Tempest? Surely you could talk some sense into my sister about this ridiculous engagement!”

Keyleth looked shocked and got incredibly flustered at Percy’s words. She began stammering, “I-I’m s-sorry? Wha-?” and turned helplessly to Jarett. “Translate, please?” 

“The lord suffers from an arranged marriage, my lady… among other… things,” Jarett replied, rolling his eyes and turning to lead the group back towards the city. 

.

“Are you going insane? Don’t you know what the punishment is for servants dressing above their stations? Five days in the dungeons!” Wilhand began, wagging his finger disapprovingly in Pike and Vex’s direction. 

Pike was adjusting Vex’s dress behind a curtain in Wilhand’s small shop. It was a gorgeous dark green gown. Pike had helped Vex get her hair into a complex braid and added the jeweled feather hairpiece that had belonged to Vex’s mother. 

“You’d do the same for us, Papa Wilhand!” Pike called to him. 

The older gnome huffed in frustration at her, “Me? Pretend to be a courtier? Prancing round like some noble when I’ve never even been to court! And neither have you two!” 

“Then I can’t be recognized,” Vex replied, poking her head out and shooting a quick wink towards the worried, old man.

Wilhand got a little flustered at that, “They’ll never buy it. You’re too sweet for them there, Vex’ahlia, dear.” 

“I have the gold to pull this off. I’m all Vax has… I’m the only hope he has left.”

“And what did you tell the Briarwoods?” Wilhand asked, his voice lowering. His eyes shifted nervously around the shop as if expecting Silas and Delilah to enter from the streets to condemn him. 

“I’m picking wildflowers. Can you still see them, Pike?” she asked. Pike moved to peer out the window. 

“They’re still shopping for supplies from the black powder merchant.” 

“Ridiculous. Ripley has only been a guest with them for days and they are buying her whatever oddities she needs for those damn toys of hers. They aren’t made of money, whatever they want us to think.” 

She smoothed the dress and adjusted her braid one final time before stating, “Alright, I’m coming out… please don’t laugh.” 

Wilhand gave a sweet gasp when Vex appeared around the corner.

“The shoes are too big,” Vex muttered, looking at her feet shyly.

“No one will be looking at your feet,” Pike cried, smiling encouragingly at her. 

“Why does something as stupid as a dress make me feel so naked?” Vex asked, sighing deeply. 

Pike put her hands on Vex’s shoulders, “If you’re going to be of nobility, you have to play the part. You don’t look down to anyone.” 

Vex smiled at her sadly, “I’m just a servant in a pretty dress, Pikey.” 

Pike rolled her eyes and patted Vex’s face twice. The second “pat” had a little more force behind it than Vex expected. 

“Oof! Pike!”

“Come on, while the Briarwoods have their backs turned!”

.

Percival dragged his feet up towards the door of the estate that he had taken the horse from. Sighing to himself he raised his hand and knocked sharply on the door. 

There were muffled footsteps, then the door opened quickly. 

“Oh! My Lord De Rolo. What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe this honor?” Delilah said, bowing deeply. Silas Briarwood followed his wife’s lead when he arrived at her side a moment later. 

“I’m returning your horse, my lady.” Percy said, nodding his head back to the horse tied to the fence behind him. 

“Oh… was it… missing?” Silas asked, confusedly. 

“Yes. I borrowed him this morning. I’m afraid I actually frightened one of your servants… a young lady with quite the aim, actually.” Percy ran a hand over the back of his head, attempting to remember just what the girl had looked like. However, she had her head bent so low while they—

“She is mute, my lord,” Delilah said, attempting to brush off the encounter. 

“Really? She spoke quite forcefully to me.” 

“Well, it comes and goes. Yet, you are always welcome to anything that you wish here. Anything at all.” Silas said, stepping aside to reveal Ripley just inside the door. 

“My lord,” Ripley called, bowing to Percival slightly.

“Ah, my lord, allow me to present Lady Anna Ripley—she is of the nobility in Rexxentrum.” 

“Forgive my rudeness, my lady. I had not heard of your arrival in the city.” 

“Ah, yes well. We’re all looking forward to celebrating your engagement to the princess of Zadash.” 

Percy looked down, holding back another sigh, “Yes, well… there have been several new developments regarding Wildemount.” 

“These developments are for the best, I trust?” Delilah asks, placing a hand on Percy’s arm in an attempt to look worried. 

“Well, let us hope so… I must be off. Good day.” Percy turned and began to stroll away, shaking his head as he left the estate’s property. 

.

Vex hesitantly approached Whitestone’s upper district. She walked as purposefully as she could, head held high. When she reached the gates, she half expected the guards to turn her away. Sure that everyone could see that she was a poor servant masquerading as nobility. However, the guards stepped aside, nodding at her with respect. Vex smiled slightly to herself, relieved that her plan was working smoothly so far. She looked up at Whitestone Castle, the looming appearance of it was just as intimidating if not more so from close up as it was from far away. 

Vex shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to focus and find where the guards were keeping Vax. She walked across a bridge and heard voices shouting orders. She looked down and saw several men being pushed onto a prison carriage. She saw a pulled up hood with familiar dark brown hair poking out from underneath it. 

Vex quickened her pace, racing down the steep road to catch the driver of the cart before they could start to leave. 

“Move along, you rodents!” The gruff man was shouting at the prisoners who were still boarding the movable prison. 

“Mother, give me strength,” Vex muttered under her breath, her fingers brushing the hair piece as she adjusted her appearance. 

“Let’s go! Let’s get a move on!” The man continued to shout as he began to turn to mount one of the horses pulling the carriage. 

“Halt!” Vex claimed firmly. “I wish to address the issue of this gentleman.” She gestured to Vax and continued, “He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him.” 

“Aye, aye. Yer too late! He’s been paid for.” The man waved her off and climbed onto his horse’s back. 

“I can pay you in gold!”

“Hah! You can have me for gold, lady. Drive on!” He made to kick his horse into movement, but Vex pulled on the reins of the horse, steadying it with a quick “shhh”. 

Vex took a calming breath, then said more sternly, “I demand you release him at once! Or… I shall take this matter to the Lord of Whitestone!” 

“The court is the one that sold them, miss. He’s now property of the Iron Shepherds!”

“He’s not property, you slimy pile of shit. Do you think its right to chain people up like cattle? I demand you release him.” 

“Get out of my way, bitch,” the trader shouted, rearing his hand up about to strike at Vex. 

“I beg your pardon!” a voice behind Vex shouted and she prepared to duck. The trader’s hand froze in the air, his eyes fixed on the voice at her back. 

“You dare raise a voice to a lady, sir?” the voice continued. Vex made to step to the side in an attempt to see who was defending her. Her eyes fell on the shock of white hair as the Lord of Whitestone continued stepping towards the trader. The young lord was surprisingly attractive. Vex had not had an opportunity to really look at him during her most recent foray with him while he was stealing Trinket. 

The trader looked immediately flummoxed, “M-my Lord! My apologies, sir. I mean no disrespect, but… I’m just following orders. It’s my job to take these thieves to the coast!” 

Vex’s anger flared up immediately and she spoke out, “A servant is not a thief, my Lord… and those who are cannot help themselves.” 

The Lord of Whitestone looked at her appraisingly, “Really? Then, by all means… enlighten us.” 

Vex cleared her throat, tossing her braid over her shoulder, “If you allow your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy... but then punish them for those crimes to which their society impressed on them... what else is to be concluded, my Lord...but that you first make thieves and then punish them?” 

Lord De Rolo’s mouth fell open and Vex could see the gears in his mind turning, looking for the fault in her logic… but he could apparently find none.

He turned pointedly to the trader and stated with authority, “Well, there you have it. Release him.” 

“But, sir!” the trader protested, but the Lord brought up his hand to silence him. 

“I said… release him!” The trader grumbled the whole way off his horse. He trudged and begrudgingly unlocked the carriage. Vax tumbled out into Vex’s arms as she caught him. She pulled his hood a little more secure over his head. 

“Vex’ahlia,” Vax sighed, looking incredibly dehydrated. “I thought I was looking at our mother for a moment there.” 

Vex smiled sadly at him and whispered, “Go, meet me at the bridge.” Then louder so her audience could hear, “Fetch the horses! We will leave at once!” 

Vax stumbled off as Vex turned towards the Lord still standing behind her. His hands were crossed in front of him, a curious expression dawning his face. 

“I thank you, my Lord,” Vex said, bowing deeply again. 

“Have we met?” The young lord said abruptly. 

Vex’s cheeks burned as she recalled the events of the early morning, “Us? Met? I do not believe so, my Lord De Rolo.” She attempted to continue walking past him thinking he’d leave the matter alone after her response. 

Lord De Rolo did no such thing. He followed her and continued talking, “Please, call me Percy… I could have sworn I knew every noble in the province.” 

“Well… I’m visiting a cousin…”

“Who?” He asked, stepping slightly in front of her to look her in the face again. His light blue eyes searched her dark ones through his spectacles. Damn was he attractive! From this proximity, Vex could see stubble shaping the sharp jawline. 

“My cousin,” she replied stupidly, pushing past him. 

She could hear him chuckling behind her, “Yes, you mentioned that. But which cousin?”

“W-why the only cousin I have, sir!” Vex responded, feigning ignorance and naiveté. 

Percival moved to stand in front of her yet again, an amused expression crossing his face, “Are you being coy with me, Madam? Or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?” 

“No! And yes.” Vex said, confusing herself with her response. She did not move to pass by Lord “Percy” this time. 

He sighed, eyes searching her face hungrily. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he spoke again, “Then tell me your cousin’s name so I might call upon her to learn who you are. Anyone who can draw on the complex political ideologies of Allura Vysoren is well worth my efforts.” 

“You’ve read her work?” Vex asked, surprise coloring her voice. 

Percival scoffed, “I found it dull. I confess the plight of the everyday man bores me.” 

Vex’s eyes narrowed at him, “I gather you do not converse with many ‘peasants’.” 

Percy laughed quietly, “Certainly not! Naturally.” 

“But a country’s character is defined by the everyday man! They are the legs that you stand on as a Lord. The position demands respect, not…” 

“Are you calling me arrogant?” The Lord’s eyes flashed with some unnamed emotion behind them, leaning towards her.

Vex sighed and took a step back, “Well you gave one man back his life, but did you even give so much as a second glance at any of the others?”

Percy seemed at a loss for words. He collected himself shortly and pleaded, “Please, your name… I beg you.” 

An idea flashed through Vex’s mind, “I fear that the only name I can leave you with is… Lady Elaina Vessar.” She gave the young Lord a wink.

Victory washed over the young Lord’s face along with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks, making Vex’s heart unfreeze just slightly from their disagreement. 

“Percy!” a voice calls in the distance. The Lord’s head snapped towards it and he took a couple steps away from Vex. Seeing her opportunity, Vex bolted through the gates and started making her way to the bridge that she told Vax to meet her by. The poor, handsome Lord would never see her again—nor did she think that he would even give her a second thought by the end of his day. 

.

Percy stepped towards the voice of his sister as she called his name. 

“Hello, Cassandra!”

“I need a word. Several, in fact!” she crossed her arms and jerked her head in the direction of the palace entrance. 

Percy sighed, “I’ll be right in!”

He turned to say goodbye to the witty lady at his side, but she had vanished so quietly and quickly that he had to make sure he wasn’t in some bizarre dream. 

He looked off and sighed. He was sure that the lady he met today would plague his mind for nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later, and I wound up giving more in this chapter than I had anticipated, but I really wanted Vex and Percy to really meet here. Enjoy!


	5. A Deal is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions arise and deals are made.

Cassandra stood in front of him, her dark boot tapping against the ground. 

“I am restricting you to the grounds, Percival,” she said sternly. 

“You’re what?” Percy spluttered, looking at her indignantly. 

“Don’t mock me. You know why I can’t let you leave.” Her dark blue eyes narrowed at him. 

“What are you going to send me to the Shepherds like a servant or slave? All for the sake of politics,” Percy could feel the heat rising to his face—a result of his anger. 

“You are supposed to rule Whitestone,” Cassandra spat back at him.

“And this is my life,” Percy sighed. He sat back against the window sill and slumped his head down. 

“Brother… you were born to privilege and as the only surviving De Rolo male you have certain obligations to that.” She crossed the room to stand in front of him and place her hand on his blue coat. 

“Forgive me, perhaps you’d like to inherit the title then? Because I. Don’t. Want. It.” Percy said, pushing up past her, brushing off her hand from his arm as if it stung him. 

Cassandra looked crestfallen. Percy knew that he had made a mistake. Cassandra was more than capable of ruling; yet, Whitestone custom forbid it in their bi-laws. 

“Fine,” she stated. “You want to do this the hard way? We can do this the hard way.” 

She stormed out of the room, her pony tail whipping angrily back and forth. Percy feared what he had just brought upon himself. 

.

After having arrived back at the estate, Vex was in the study. She was happy to be out of that consuming corset and back into her regular pants and peasant top. 

A voice from behind her began to tut, “You’re in trouble, girl.” 

Vex turned to see Ripley leaning against the door with her arms crossed. 

“What do you mean?” Vex asked, innocently.

Ripley just gave her a cruel smile as Delilah barged into the room to shouted, “You stupid brat. How dare you? This whole thing makes me sick. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior.” 

“What did I do?” Vex asked conjuring up a confused expression onto her face.”

“Just think about it, girl,” Ripley said wryly.

“L-lord Pe-De Rolo stole Trinket this morning..?” Vex hesitated, not wanting to tell them about Vax’s return just yet. He was resting up in their quarters of the house at this moment. 

“Yes,” Delilah sighed, her voice lowering to a menacing growl. “And that would explain why he brought it back this afternoon. How dare you let him drop in on us without any proper warning?” 

Vex was taken aback, “I-I’m sorry.” In truth, she had not expected the Lord to bring Trinket back. She had intended to get Vax to sneak into the castle stables to look for her sweet boy, but… Lord De Rolo actually brought the horse back. Gods, Vex hoped he didn’t recognize her earlier. 

“Lucky for you, I managed to turn our situation around. We and the Lord had a pleasant morning, so I think we shall be okay.” There was some secret in Delilah’s eyes. Vex was unsure why the Briarwoods cared so much about the well-being of the young Lord. It wasn’t like he was going to solve their problems. 

Delilah continued, breaking Vex out of her thoughts, “The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings, dear… He said you were forceful… what did you say to him?”

“I called him a thief, my lady. I didn’t recognize him,” Vex told Delilah honestly. If she had known the young Lord was that attractive, she probably could have tried a number of different tactics. Vex’s mind wandered to that strong jawline as his smirk fluttered across her mind. 

She was interrupted again by Delilah’s laugh, “Oh Vex’ahlia, you poor servant. We’ll have to make sure the manor is extra welcoming next time he visits won’t we?” She patted Vex’s cheek, but Vex swore she saw something dark still linger behind the lady’s eyes. Ripley continued to smirk in the background, then her smirk changed appearance. 

“What is he doing here?” Ripley raised a hand to point at Vax who was slowly making his way past the door and into the kitchen. 

Vax stiffened and held his head high. His dark eyes boring into Ripley with a seething hatred. 

“I have worked off your—well, my debts, miss. They told me I could go home,” he said through gritted teeth. He had changed out of the rags that the prison had kept him in—back into his dark black robes that he wore when doing maintenance on the outside of the house. 

Ripley searched his face—looking for the lie. She turned her nose up at him and stated, “Fine, go fix the roof, it’s leaking.” 

Vex and Vax both bowed to Lady Briarwood—made no move to recognize Ripley and they began to walk outside. 

.

Percy had not spoken to his sister in almost a full day; yet, he found himself searching for her out in the garden that afternoon. The image of Lady Vessar would not leave his mind and he needed to ask Cass who the girl was. 

Cassandra was out tending to the white lilies. Gardening was a nice pastime of hers—like Percy’s was tinkering. Ever since they lost their family Percy and Cass needed something to fill their time and pull their minds away from the loss. 

Cass turned towards his footsteps, and she took off her sunhat to stretch her neck. Percy approached her cautiously. 

“Cass, might I have a word?” 

“Depends on what favor you want me to do, brother?” Cassandra replied smirking at him. She rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly. 

“You always see right through me…” Percy stated and trailed off, feeling like a school boy with a crush. 

Cassandra did not respond. Instead, she took off her gloves and crossed her hands in front of her. She was waiting for him to talk first. 

Percy took a deep breath, then mustered every ounce of courage he had, “DoyouknowaLadyVessar?” 

Cassandra blinked slowly, “Do I know a who, dear?”

“Lady Elaina Vessar. She’s a cousin of… well, you know I’m not sure,” Percy frowned. He rubbed his chin with his hand while the other readjusted his glasses. “Surely, you’ve heard of her?”

“Percy, there are too many nobles in the world for me to remember all of them by name. Why do you ask?” 

“Mm, what? Oh, never mind,” Percy took his glasses off and started polishing them on his jacket. 

Cassandra’s face shifted from confusion to apprehension, “In honor of Keyleth of the Air Ashari’s visit, I have decided to throw a ball. A masked ball. At which point you and I will strike a compromise.” 

Percy frowned and slowed his polishing, “Compromise? You and I?” 

“If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then, brother. You have five days until you announce your engagement to the girl of your choice or I will announce it for you. Are we agreed?” she did not meet his eyes this time. 

“What of your treaty with Wildemount?” Percy asked, attempting to keep his jaw intact and definitely was not thinking about Lady Vessar in this moment. 

“Oh, you’ve got bigger problems than that at the moment, Percival. Choose wisely,” she stood to brush past him. 

“Cassandra,” Percy called before she could leave the garden. 

She turned to look at him, a small sadness coloring her expression. Neither spoke for a moment. 

Cassandra broke the silence, “I think… mother and father would have wanted you to be happy to find someone to spend your life with. I’d hate to rob you of the love I know they had.” 

Percy did not answer. The pain was too fresh, even after all of these years. Cassandra had still been so young—they both had been—but he could remember the day they had heard the news at the family’s summer home. Cassandra falling to the floor as Percy stood there—too shocked to move. Why did they have to see the coast? What if—

Percy shut his eyes tightly forcing the memory back into his mind. There was a darkness curling at that memory and Percy wished to avoid it for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I've been having some serious health issues for the past month that we are just not starting to figure out. I'm hoping to start posting again now that we know what's been going on.
> 
> I'm also starting to add more things into the fic that isn't necessarily the same in the movie-- so be on the lookout for some interesting issues to arise for our heroes.


	6. Gossiping and Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes are made, and plans are overheard.

Pike and Vex were tending to the honey hives behind the estate. Vex had always been good with animals and had managed to convince the Briarwoods that the honey would be good for business. 

Pike was laughing, “I’d have given anything to see you dressed up like a lady and talking with the Lord De Rolo!” 

“Scolding him more like. I cannot believe I gave him my parent’s names like that. The man is insufferable,” Vex said, rolling her eyes as she placed the hive back safely into its slot. She tried to shove the piercing blue eyes out of her head and was not thinking about Lord De Rolo. Not today. 

“Ah, yes. You have been saying that… all day…” Pike said, meekly. 

“Well it’s just as true now as it was then,” Vex responded, flicking her braid over her shoulder as she removed the protective wear. 

Pike followed suit, and smiling slightly, she said, “Oh well, that’s because he’s noble. I think they’re born like that.” 

“Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is having to live with the rich.” 

“Vex… I bet he’s quite charming once you… get to know him,” Pike said, ever the optimist in seeing the best in others. 

“Honestly, he and the Briarwoods deserve each other,” Vex said, rolling her eyes again. 

Pike pushed her playfully, “Oh, bite your tongue. No one deserves the Briarwoods.” 

The two girls walked back towards the house—letting the slight breeze guide them. Once they were back in the kitchen, Vex threw their beekeeping clothes in the laundry basket and, picking it up, began to head up the stairs to gather the Briarwoods’ laundry.

Vex was about to enter the room, but something made her pause just outside. The door was cracked slightly open and curiosity got the better of Vex as she leaned her ear close to listen. 

“What the news with this supposed engagement?” Ripley’s voice asked. There was some movement within the room, but Vex did not make any moves to peer in. 

“Cancelled apparently,” Delilah’s voice responded back. “De Rolo must find himself a bride before some masquerade the castle is throwing.” 

“That doesn’t give us much time. We need more information on the actual event before we can proceed,” Silas said, his voice curling in frustration.

“He’ll be at his shooting range tomorrow perhaps we can find out there?” Delilah offered. 

There was a spattering of agreement and the room fell into silence. Vex waited a few more minutes before she knocked on the door to collect the garments. 

She couldn’t help but think that there was something… odd going on in the Briarwood’s household as of late. The arrival of Ripley had changed a lot of the house’s dynamics, but the Briarwoods had never been pleasant to work for. However, this discussion of the masquerade and the secrecy involved began to tickle the back of Vex’s brain. She needed to find out just what the Briarwoods were up to and she knew just the brother to assist her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week, but I'm excited for the rest of this story!


	7. Something in the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Keyleth discuss fate just as fate begins to play its tune.

Percy and Keyleth were walking along the riverside. Keyleth was making something with Druidcraft, her hands cupping the twigs as they sprouted from her palms. She weaved them together intricately. 

“I’m not going to lie, Keyleth. I’m doubtful I’ll be able to find someone by the time of this masquerade,” Percy sighed, moving to sit on a large rock along the path. 

“You know, Percy, I think there’s someone out there for everyone—one perfect match that’s just waiting around the corner for you to turn and notice them,” Keyleth shrugged. She moved to sit next to him, her nimble fingers continuing to weave as she gazed off into the current of the river. 

Percy spluttered a bit, “But how can you be certain to find them? Even if you find someone, are they really ‘the one’ for you? Or do you only think that they are? What if the person you’re meant to find never appears? Or she does, but… but you’re too distracted to notice?” 

Keyleth paused in her weaving and placed her hand on Percy’s shoulder, “You learn to pay attention.” 

Percy stood up, brushing Keyleth’s hand off him as he continued to talk—pacing as he spoke, “Then, let's say... the gods puts two people on earth...and they are lucky enough to find one another. But... one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the lady you should be with? Or was it the first? And if so, if the two of them were walking side by side, were they both the one for you ...and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one supposed to be first? And is everything just chance...or are some things meant to be?”

“Percy, you can’t put everything you know into fate. It's YOU who has to take ownership of your own future. Fuck the gods.” 

Percy sighed and looked out over the water. After a moment’s pause, he turned and sat down next to Keyleth again. 

“What’s this project of yours?” he asked her—looking at the tiny boats that Keyleth had crafted for them. 

A mischievous smile was playing at Keyleth’s lips, “Want to see whose will win?” 

Percy looked at the sailboat in her hands, “Fine, but give that to me I want to make my own adjustments.” 

Percy stepped away, turning his back to the river as Keyleth made to test hers in the water. 

After a few minutes of him tinkering, Percy heard two screams and a splash in the water. He dropped his boat and rushed over the river’s edge to search for the danger. His hand flew to his pepperbox strapped to his side. 

“Keyleth? Are you alright—” he stopped immediately as he saw Keyleth and a dark haired girl making their way out of the river. He recognized her immediately. 

“Lady Vessar!” He watched as she slipped, a shade of pink colored her face. 

“Oh, Lord De Rolo! Oh please be careful, it’s slippery on these rocks,” she called back, but Percy was already wading out to them in the water.

“Please, allow me,” he said, pulled off his blue jacket and placed it around Lady Vessar as she emerged from the river. 

“Oh why… thank you,” the Lady said, smiling sweetly at him. Keyleth was stepping towards the rock, and doing a small wind cantrip to help dry off her clothes. 

Percy looked around, trying to locate Lady Vessar’s servants, but the area was as empty as it was before he and Keyleth discovered her arrival. 

He looked at her—today her clothes were rather plain as she had clearly been out for a swim. Doesn’t she know it’s unsafe to walk in the forest alone as a Lady? 

“Where are your attendants?” he asked her, his eyes searching hers intently.

She raised one eyebrow and looked sternly back at him, “I gave them the day off.” 

Percy laughed, “A day off? From what? Their life?” 

Lady Vessar looked at him scornfully, “Don’t you tire of people waiting on you all the time?” 

Percy’s laughter trailed away as he saw her dark eyes peering at his own, “Well yes, but… they’re servants. It’s what they do.” 

The lady sighed, “I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours, my Lord. But I really must be going.” She slid his jacket off her shoulders and placed it in his hands. Just like the day in Whitestone, she pushed past him and began walking away. 

Percy’s eyes flickered to Keyleth’s who was rolling her eyes at him and jerked her head in Lady Vessar’s direction. She mouthed, “Go.” 

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. He ran after her and walked by her side, “You’re angry with me.”

“No,” Lady Vessar said too quickly.

“Admit it,” he stated firmly. 

The lady sighed exasperatedly again, “Well, yes if you must know.” 

In a way, Percy was taken aback, but he started to learn that, when prompted, Lady Vessar will always speak her mind—sometimes unprompted. “Why?” he asked. 

“You’re trying to bait me with your snobbery.” 

Percy blinked, “I’m afraid, my lady, that you are a walking contradiction and I find that fascinating.” 

Lady Vessar looked surprised, “Who, me?” 

Percy smirked, “Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of nobility.” 

Lady Vessar stopped walking and spun to face Percy. She snapped back, “You own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?” 

Percy leaned in slightly, peering over his spectacles at her, “First I’m arrogant and now I have no pride? However do I manage that?” 

“You have everything and still the world holds no joy. Yet you make fun of those who would see it for its possibilities,” her words stung Percy. 

He looked at her feeling the loss rise up in his mind again, “I ensure you, my lady, I do not have everything...” She looked at him curiously, but with a hint of sadness in her eyes which may have echoed his own.

He paused to collect himself, then cleared his throat and continued, “How do you do it?” 

Lady Vessar looked away and did not meet his gaze, “Do what?” 

Percy leaned back and smiled, “Live each day with this kind of passion? Don’t you find it exhausting?” 

Lady Vessar smiled and winked at him, “Only when I’m around you. Why do you like to irritate me so?” 

Percy laughed, “Why do you rise to the occasion?” 

She laughed as well, “I hardly know.” He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was now that she began to relax a little more in his presence. Her dark eyes peered at him from behind her lashes and he swore there was a slight pink glow to her now that the prior tension had dissolved. 

“Would you like to join my friend and I for the afternoon,” he found himself asking as he gestured in Keyleth’s direction. Lady Vessar looked at him, her eyes widening. 

She stammered for a moment, “W-what? I mean…” Her eyes flickered over to Keyleth, who was still at work on her sailboat. 

The Ashari looked over to them with an encouraging smile, “Oh please join us, Lady Vessar! Have you ever made a small sailboat? I may need to recruit you so Percy doesn’t completely destroy me!” 

Percy’s eyes watched Lady Vessar closely. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip in contemplation. Percy would have been content to watch the cogs turn in her mind as she considered her options. She looked over her shoulder briefly, then up at the sun as if to gage the time. 

“Oh, alright then,” she started to move and Percy followed her over to where Keyleth sat. The two women introduced themselves then Lady Vessar sat beside her as Keyleth gave her a tour of her small wooden boat—so to speak. 

Percy busied himself with his own boat. He got so involved in tinkering with his boat that he hardly noticed time pass and barely noticed the presence of Lady Vessar at his shoulder after a while. She sat next to him and began watching him work. He thought back to a fond memory of him and Cass sitting in his workshop as he made her a small clockwork toy that she could play with. He could almost hear Vesper calling for them both that dinner was ready.

In the far distance there was a name being called. Percy couldn’t quite hear it and it was unfamiliar to him, so he didn’t think much of it. It had been a while since he reacted to those ghosts of his mind. He felt Lady Vessar tense up next to him, however. 

“Erm… Forgive me, Lord De Rolo. I seem to have lost track of time,” she said as she began to stand. 

Keyleth spoke up, “But we’re almost finished! It’s nearly perfect!” 

Lady Vessar smiled sweetly at her and Percy spoke up, “I’m shooting tomorrow at the range. Will you come?” 

Lady Vessar did not answer him, instead she smiled kindly at him and stated, “I must go!” and for the second time, Percy watched her run off. 

Turning to Keyleth, he asked aloud, “Why does she keep doing that?” Keyleth smiled knowingly and shrugged, before pulling Percy off to race their creations.


	8. The Benefactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have always had a soft spot for the less fortunate and the lost. I have lived a thousand years and a day. I have seen many things; I can grant many gifts… as your benefactor…”

Vex’ahlia did not go to the shooting range the next day. The moment the words left the Lord’s mouth, she could hear the Briarwoods' voices in her mind. They would be attending, and therefore, she could not. Instead, she had to sell the produce and honey that she, Pike, and Vax had been working on collecting all week. She and Pike were currently sitting at the stand as customers were passing by—Vax had stepped away to converse with Gilmore, another artisan, over at his booth. 

A man pushed his way through to the front of their stand. Vex groaned as he came into her view. Saundor—a slimy, gremlin of an elf—who loved to terrorize her. His long brown hair was tied back in a low pony tail and his gloved hand reached up to fiddle with an earring in his left ear. He wasn’t an unattractive man, but greed and treachery can distort a face until it is un-salvageable. 

“Vex’ahlia Vessar, you get more alluring as the hours progress,” he hissed, leaning close enough to where Vex could feel his breath on her face. 

“Save it, Saundor. I’m not in the mood,” she snapped. She got up to moved away from him and tried to make eye contact with any customer passing by in the hopes that they would rescue her from this situation. 

“It’s a pity your soil’s the best in the province… and yet so poorly maintained,” he stated, his voice lowering to a type of growl. 

Pike spoke up in an attempt to rescue Vex, “Well we do what we can, sir. Resources are limited.” Pike, who was so rarely impatient with anyone, was clearly being short and stern with Saundor; however, this did not seem to dissuade him in his current hunt. 

“Anything I can do?” he growled. Vex felt his eyes rake over her like she was the prey in this exchange. 

“No,” Pike spat. She moved to stand on her chair in an attempt to make herself look bigger and more intimidating to Saundor. 

He practically growled and rumbled, “I’d rather discuss it with Vex’ahlia, if you don’t mind.” He moved around to the side of the stand where Vex was tending and continued talking, “I may be twice your age, child, but I’m well-endowed. I have always had a soft spot for the less fortunate and the lost. I have lived a thousand years and a day. I have seen many things; I can grant many gifts… as your benefactor…”

Vex rolled her eyes and held up a pair of withering prunes, “Prunes, sir?” 

Saundor leaned back, “No. I will buy nothing this week. Just remember that without my business, the Briarwoods would fire you from this position. One word from me… so, be very careful, Vex’ahlia…” 

He vanished as quickly as he’d arrived. Vex looked over to Pike who fake gagged into her bag. Vex laughed and said, “I think I need to take a bath now that I’ve been soiled for the day.” 

They passed the time by cracking jokes at Saundor’s—as well as their employers’—expense. Vex hardly noticed the people passing around her. Eventually, Vax returned to relieve Vex, so she could attend to Trinket and some of the animals towards the back of the stand. One of the chickens seemed to have gotten stuck in some netting on the ground. 

She tugged it off as she heard the Briarwoods’ voices at the front. 

Silas was saying, “These are our servants, my Lord.” 

Vex froze as a second voice spoke up, “Oh, I’d love to meet them. Good day, ladies and--” Vex turned abruptly, chicken still in hand and caught the brilliant blue eyes of Percival De Rolo. She gasped and the chicken, startled by her quick movements, squawked and flapped directly into his face. In the resulting chaos, Vex bolted and took refuge close to Gilmore’s stand. 

“Vex’ahlia, dear! Hello—“ he started, but stopped as she shushed him. He looked at her confusedly as she peered over to look at Lord De Rolo

She could hear Delilah snapping at Pike and Vax, “What are you all doing? Trying to scare Lord De Rolo to death?”

“We were startled, that’s all!” she heard Pike say. 

She could see Lord Percival looking around, so she crouched below Gilmore’s stand. After a minute, she looked back over the top of the counter as De Rolo had turned to look at Vax. 

“You look oddly familiar, you know?” he was saying. He seemed to be scrutinizing her twin.

“Ah, yes… well I seem to have one of those faces?” Vax responded, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Percy!” Vex heard a voice call from a short ways away. Vex watched as he looked away from her brother. She followed his gaze over to Keyleth, who was waving at him to look at some of the flowers at a stand father down. He and the Briarwoods began to move in her direction. Vex tried to catch her brother’s eye, but she couldn’t help but notice Vax watching wistfully after the tall Ashari next to Percy. Vex cursed her good perception as that was another connection that could make her current predicament even more complex. 

She pushed that thought out of her mind as she watched Percy exit the market. There would be no reason for Vax and Keyleth to meet like that—Vex was worried for nothing. Nothing at all. She thanked the incredibly confused Gilmore before returning to her seat with her brother and Pike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a writing frenzy all weekend so I may post another chapter before the day is out. Currently I have 5 other chapters finished, and I assume I have about 4 or 5 left before the fic is finished? Idk I may find myself adding a little more and maybe push it to twenty total chapters, we'll see haha. Thanks for all the love this fic has been getting so far!


	9. Requests of Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request is made because there are strange things afoot in the Briarwood estate.

“I need your help brother,” Vex said as she, Vax, and Pike were lounging in a field. They had finished gathering their morning garden haul, and were enjoying the rare sunlight that was peeking through the clouds. Vax had been arranging Pike’s hair in fun buns. 

“And what might that be, Stubby dear?” Vax said, rolling his eyes as he looked over at her. “It couldn’t have anything to do with this attractive Lord who’s been paying you attention?”

Vex could feel the flush in her cheeks as Pike snickered. She flipped her brother her middle finger before continuing, “I wondered if you could help me figure out why the Briarwoods and Ripley are so… interested in Lord De Rolo.”

Vax’s fingers paused in Pike’s hair. His brows furrowed, “Vex… I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” 

“Well, why not?” Vex asked, her voice pitched up a little at the end. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as if her request was as taboo as Vax made it sound. 

Vax stammered, “I mean—they are barely okay with me being here as it is. And, I know you’re fond of him, Vex’ahlia, but we all know what happened the last time one of us did something the Briarwoods deemed as unacceptable.” 

Vex’s hand shot up to the back of her neck where the lash marks began—the scars at her back still twinged occasionally.

She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, “I know what price I had to pay last time, brother… but, there’s something off happening. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but it seems… sinister. I find it odd that with Ripley’s arrival, the Briarwoods are suddenly interested in Perc—Lord De Rolo. They’ve been showing up at events, and they’ve been trying to get close to him all of a sudden…” 

Vax’s eyes raised as Vex almost spoke Percy’s name, but he did not comment on it. He seemed to sense the urgency of her words. He was silent for a moment as he finished Pike’s last fun bun. She scooted forward a bit then turned to face him. 

“Vax, I think I agree with Vex. There’s something that’s just not right in the house… I think it couldn’t hurt for us to know what we are getting ourselves into with the Briarwoods,” her voice was soft and Vex watched as her hand went to fiddle with the symbol of Sarenrae that she wore around her neck. 

Vax sighed, “Alright, when you can convince Pickle that there’s something amiss, then I guess I have to check it out.” 

Vex sighed in relief, “Thank you, dear.” She leaned over to hug him, and he squeezed her tightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, now get over here so I can fix that braid you’ve got there.” Vex turned as Vax began to undo the braid that he had done earlier that day. 

“So… Percy? Is that the Lord’s name?” Pike asked quietly as Vax let out a loud bark of laughter. 

“I suppose so,” Vex replied, attempting to ignore the warmth that was spreading in her cheeks. 

“You ‘suppose so,’” Vax mimicked, chuckling. Vex pinched his knee. 

Pike spoke up again, “How did you come to be on a first name basis with our dashing Lord?” 

“Uh, he told me to while I was freeing Vax from slavers. You’re welcome, by the way,” Vex shot as she could feel Vax shaking with laughter. 

“Oh admit it, Stubby! You like him,” he said, as he began to tie off the end of her braid. 

“I do not!” Vex said as her stomach churned with butterflies. 

“Well then, I supposed if you saw him again… you’d simply…” Pike began, looking off towards the road.

Vex kept her eyes trained on the tree in front of her, “I’d tell him to go annoy some other girl, that’d probably be easier than him wasting his time on me.” 

“Ah, good,” Vax said, “here’s your chance, then. He’s heading this way.” 

Vex snapped her head around, and sure enough, off in the distance was a figure with white hair galloping down the road followed by members of the Pale guard. 

She sprang to her feet and dashed towards the back of the tree—Percy was still far enough away that he wouldn’t see her scale the tree to get up in its branches. She heard Pike beginning to make her way a little closer to the road, Vax remained close to the tree. 

Vex’s heartbeat picked up as she heard the hoof beats get closer and closer.

“Good day, my Lord!” she heard Pike call. 

“Hello, I’m looking for Lady Keyleth of the Air Ashari. Have you seen her?”

“Lady Keyleth? No, my Lord.”

Percy cursed, “Damn it… well, what are you doing out here anyway? You’re a servant of the Briarwoods, correct?” 

“U-um, well, yes we are, sir… However, we are out here in search of flowers for Lady Vessar.” 

Vex tried to catch a glimpse of Percy’s face, but the tree’s branches and leaves were too thick. 

His voice told her all she needed to know, though, “You know her? Please, I must find her. Where is she staying?” 

“I believe… uh, my Lord… that she is staying with a cousin. The erm… Baroness Lady Delilah Briarwood.” 

Vex groaned quietly. Damn, Pike, always keeping her on her toes. 

Percy fell silent for a moment, “Hm that does present a problem.” 

“I also happen to know that she is there… alone, by herself… at this very moment,” Pike replied. Vex’s mouth fell open in shock. Never would she have guessed that Pike would be ballsy enough to give the Lord exactly what he wanted. However, she knew that she shouldn’t doubt Pike’s capabilities. 

“Excellent!” Percy responded, “You deserve to take the day off!” 

Vex did not come down from the tree until the sounds of the horse had trailed away. She leapt from her hiding place and landed on top of Vax, who was dying with laughter. 

“Pike! You little snipe!” 

“Do you hear that? I deserve the day off!” Pike joked, elbowing Vex lightly in the ribs. 

“Pike, he’s headed towards the Briarwood’s house—OUR house!” 

Pike’s eyes flashed with glee and she and Vax replied in perfect unison, “Run.” 

Vex had never sprinted faster in her life. Luckily, she had mapped out most of the forests around Whitestone in her mind. She had been through them dozens of times with Trinket. She always felt the most at home in the woods. Her hair blowing in the wind, the feel of the dirt on her hands and feet. She weaved through the trees—following the familiar path that she, Pike, and Vax had taken many times before. 

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she flew into the house and began throwing on the nicest dress that she had kept from her father’s estate. She busied herself for a short while to clean herself as best as she could until she heard a sharp knock at the door. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she walked over and opened it. Percy was indeed standing on the other side—his hair was windblown and his cheeks were pink. Vex felt her heart flutter again in her chest. 

“My Lord! What an unexpected surprise!” she lied, smiling at him regardless. 

“Lady Vessar,” he began, and Vex’s heart jumped as his blue eyes met hers, “I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Cobalt Reserve? The Cobalt Soul has an amazing library, as well as fascinating spaces that their monks train in—anything ranging from fists to knives to bows and arrows,” Vex stood straighter at the mention of archery and Percy seemed to notice. “Since you are so fond of… reading… I thought you might join me?” 

Vex felt her smile fade a bit, “It is not fair, my Lord.” Percy’s brow furrowed in worry. “You have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours.” 

At that, he smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkling, “I should think it was quite obvious.” To that, Vex blushed deeply. She could feel how hot her face was and thanked the gods that Percy turned to call to the soldiers Vex had barely noticed. 

“Captain Jarrett, I shall not need my horse or your services. Today, I am simply… Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter I'm posting today. Hope you all enjoy it! <3


	10. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck the rules"

The monastery was increasingly more beautiful with Lady Vessar at his side. Percy watched as she walked through the grounds—treating it all with a hallowed reverence. It wasn’t until they reached the archery range, when he really saw her get excited. She was rubbing her hands together watching two monks practice at the range.

Percy smiled to himself as he pulled one of the monks aside to ask if they could use the range. With a nod of approval, the monk hurried off to retrieve the supplies. 

Percy approached Vex and looked over her shoulder, “Would you like to try?” She jumped, which made him smile. It was not easy to catch Lady Vessar unaware, but he thoroughly enjoyed the few occasions that he could manage it. 

“Who, me?” she replied still looking wistfully towards the targets. “Well, that’s not very… expected of a Lady… is it?” There was an odd hesitancy to her voice. As if she, herself, was unsure of what was appropriate. 

“Fuck the rules,” Percy shrugged, watching her eyes widen then narrow with an intensely sensual gaze and her head tilted. He made a mental note of how her braid hugged the side of her neck. She turned, and suddenly they were closer than either of them anticipated. Lady Vessar, however, did not move away.

Instead, she replied with a fire in her eyes, “Fuck the rules.” Percy felt his cheeks flush as he was close enough that he could count every freckle and every lash that curtained her dark eyes. He felt his eyes drift down to her soft, pink lips which were parted just so slightly—

There was a sharp cough and Percy stepped back immediately. Turning, he spotted the monk he had spoken to earlier. They held two bows in their hands as well as two holsters of arrows and bracers. Percy took them from them and gave a quick thanks before turning back to his companion. 

He walked back over to Lady Vessar and handed her supplies to her. To his surprise, she began outfitting herself at once. Tying the bracers with the ease of an experienced archer, she leaned the arrow container against the wall and picked one out. Percy leaned against the post of the wall and watched her as she examined the fletchings. Lady Vessar took her stance, nocked her arrow, and took a steady aim. After a few moments, she let the arrow fly. It sunk into the target with ease, just shy of the bullseye. Percy's eyebrows raised and he heard her curse under her breath. She nocked another arrow. This time she took a deep, steadying breath before letting the arrow find its target—a perfect bullseye. 

Percy felt his mouth drop open, but he watched her sink another bullseye—no two—no three. After all the arrows had been shot, he began to clap. Lady Vessar turned around as if surprised to see him with her. 

“Where did you learn to shoot like that, my Lady?” he asked, smiling at her. He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Lady Vessar paused for a moment and looked longingly towards the target before meeting his gaze, “I learned from my mother. It was an odd hobby of hers. She would take me out in the mornings, then at night she would read to me. Oh, how I would give anything to hear her voice again.” 

Percy felt as if his heart was reaching out to her—the desire to share the pain he had kept buried deep for so long with someone else. He longed to tell her how he, too, yearned to hear the voices of his family again—just once. The whispers of the dead were licking the back of his mind and that's where the darkness lingered.

“Is something wrong?” her voice broke him out of his reverie. He closed his eyes for a moment. He could not share that part with her. That dark part of him could be awakened and that desire for some type of resolve or revenge would being to consume him once again. 

“My Lord, if there is anything I have said--,” she began and she placed a hand on his arm. The warmth of her skin seeping through his shirt. He covered her hand with his. 

He stopped her, “Please. Don’t, it’s… it’s not you.” 

They stayed like that for a moment while Percy considered her. She was so different than the ladies of the society he was used to. Her presence was so welcome to him that he hardly knew how to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. While it was necessary that he find a bride... could he ever show her the parts of him that he was trying to desperately to ignore? She did not deserve that, the type of man he believed himself to be--a vicious monster. Percy pulled away and suggested that they make their way to the library. Lady Vessar nodded in agreement and they walked back-- Percy was careful to watch her, to make sure he didn't cross his boundaries.

However, Lady Vessar reached her hand to his arm, so she could hold on to it as they continued their exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week, because there will be a longer chapter the next week. I'll be flying out to Austin for the CR Darrington live show, so I'll try to post it before I leave. Love you all!


	11. A Scuffle with the Gypsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Percy run into a bit of trouble on their way home...

“Well, this is terribly embarrassing…” Percy groaned, kneading his hair with his hands as he looked at the broken carriage in front of him. 

Vex watched him, smiling fondly as he started examining the wheels in front of him. 

He called over his shoulder to her, “I can fix this, you know. It would just take some time, and I don’t have my tinkerer’s tools with me today.”

Vex laughed, “While I’m positive that you are very capable with your hands, my Lord, why don’t we just continue on foot?” 

As he stood up and turned to look at her properly, Vex could see the slight tint of pink in his cheeks at her sly remark. He continued as if he hadn’t acknowledged it, “But it’s half a day’s walk!” 

“Honestly, my Lord. Where is your sense of adventure?” she asked. Vex stepped towards him and pulled on his hand as she backed down towards the road.

Following her, Percy replied, “Well, I guess if you put it that way.” 

They walked down the road for a long while. Vex relished in the small ways she could make Lord Percival blush. She bumped her shoulder against his at times, or she brushed the back of her hand over his accidentally. Continuing this odd dance of small touches, they made some pleasant small talk. 

“How long have you been visiting the Briarwoods, Lady Vessar?” he asked her suddenly. 

“Oh, well… I suppose for about a year now,” Vex remarked. She and Vax had been working for the Briarwoods for about a year and a half now, but she couldn’t tell Percy of her time living out in the woods during that darkened time where she had Vax had been without a home. 

“And they are your… cousins?” Percy asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his glasses.

“Somewhere down the family line—yes. Maybe second or third cousins once removed? It’s hard to say exactly,” Vex replied, laughing her nerves away slightly. 

“Where exactly is your family from?” 

“Syngorn. My father is a Lord on the council,” Vex mentioned, saying it a little more sharply than she wished to. 

Percy seemed to catch on to her tone as he did not inquire further of her father. Instead, he stopped and looked around the forest. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Lady Vessar, but I’m afraid I have no idea where we are.” 

Vex laughed again, relieved that they had moved off the topic of her family tree. She started undoing the lacing of her dress as Percy rambled on about how sure he was that they must have taking a wrong turn. 

Vex shimmied out of it—glad that she hadn’t had time to change out of her pants before throwing this dress on, otherwise she’d have been completely in her undergarments or even perhaps naked at this juncture. Not that she’d mind letting the Lord see her in—oh hell. 

She brushed the thought of as she called out to Percy, “Darling, would you be a dear and hold this?” 

As Percy’s eyes finally looked at her, his jaw fell open. 

“Lady Vessar, I- what are you doing?” he asked, and he caught the dress that she threw him. 

Vex turned to the tallest tree that was near her and started to climb. She called back, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to see where we are! Stay there and guard my dress with your life!” 

She grabbed branch after branch, hoisting herself up the tree—hoping Percy was enjoying his view as she continued upwards. When she reached the top, she sighed as the sprawling countryside of Whitestone opened out before her, and just to the left was the castle. 

“Ah, there it is!” she yelled at him. “Back that way.” 

She could hear the smile in Percy’s voice as he called back, “I still can’t believe I’m down here while you’re up there! Were you wearing pants under your dress this whole time?” 

Vex glanced down at him, smirking slightly, “Would you prefer it if I wasn’t wearing pants, my Lord?” She threw him a wink and continued before he could retort, “I couldn’t climb up here in that gown, could I? I like being prepared for things. Besides, if you broke your royal neck, where would we be?” 

“You swim alone, have perfect aim, climb trees and rescue servants,” Percy answered. “Is there anything you don’t do?” 

Vex smiled a bit sadly, “Fly.” She said, as she spread her arms out. She heard Percy make an uneasy noise as he said, “Be careful!” 

“Alright, I’m coming down!” 

She started to move down the branches with equal ease to climbing up them—yet, she heard Percy call up to her. 

“Stay up there, my Lady! There are games afoot.” 

She glanced down and saw Percy reaching for something at his waist as the biggest man Vex had ever seen approached him. He was tall and muscular with bulging biceps and pecs. He was shirtless and covered in tattoos—there was also an unusual amount of facial hair on his otherwise hairless body. She quickened her pace down the tree as she heard an oof from Percy. With another glance, she saw that the giant had grappled him; her feet hit the floor of the forest. 

“Well, well, well,” said a voice from behind her. Vex whirled around and had to do a double take for the voice was coming from. A man was standing a couple of feet away from her, he would have been just an inch taller than Pike if she had been there; but his confidence made him seem grander. He wore dark hues of purple and a shawm was strapped to his back, his skin was a tanned bronze and his dark brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. 

For a moment, Vex simply stared at him as he spoke, “This is a very nice garment.” He moved around Vex and over to where Percy was being held by the burly man. 

“You will give me back my dress, sir,” Vex demanded as Percy also spoke.

“Why, my lady. You look so much better without it,” the man winked, letting his eyes look her up and down slowly. 

“Your quarrel is with me! Release her.” For a split second, Vex thought she saw a dark shadow pass over Percy’s eyes—but it was gone just as instantly as he closed his eyes in frustration. 

Vex turned back to the man, “Who are you?” 

The man in purple laughed and replied, “Names are to be earned, my Lady. What are you willing to give me for it.” Vex almost had to laugh at the brazen and sexual suggestion as the man wiggled his brows at her. 

“I insist you return my things at once—and since you deprive me of my escort, I demand a horse as well.” 

The man laughed, “Milady, you may have anything you can carry.” Glee flashed across his face. Luckily for Vex, her years of archery merited her strong arms and she knew how to find a loophole in this man’s plan. 

“Your word, sir?”

“On my honor as a Gypsy,” he said, bowing deeply. “Whatever you can carry.” 

Vex squared her shoulders and marched directly over to the huge, burly man. He let go of Percy as she approached, seemingly unsure of what she would do next. Vex grabbed Percy’s arm and hoisted him around her shoulders. As a final ‘fuck you’ to the gypsy, she bowed back with the weight of Percy still weighing on her—which was not an entirely unpleasant feeling. She must remember that… 

The shorter man burst out in raucous laughter which the giant echoed. 

“Alright, alright!” he gasped as he caught his breath. “Come back! You win!” 

Vex gently let Percy down and he gave her an impressed look. She winked and turned to face the gypsy. 

He held his hand out to her and she shook it, “Scanlan Shorthalt at your service, and this is Grog Strongjaw.” The giant nodded at her approvingly as Scanlan continued. “Might I say, my lady, you have a talent in stubbornness.” 

Grog nodded, “That was fuckin’ amazing, lady.” 

“Why thank you, I’m Ve—I mean Lady Elaina Vessar and this is…” her stomach did a somersault as she stammered over the stolen name. 

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone,” Percy grumbled. 

“Oh, nobility?” Scanlan responded with dripping sarcasm. “Well, we must make amends for our actions. Please, join us and our traveling troupe for our evening’s festivities. We owe some sort of apology for the woman who saved your life and your coin.” 

“I don’t know…” Percy began rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh come on, darling,” Vex said—feeling bold, she took his hand to calm his nerves. “Let’s see how the gypsy’s have a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting excited about this story. I'm looking forward to posting some chapters that were really fun and challenging to write. Thanks to you all for your love and support! <3


	12. A Sneaking Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax obeys his sister's request and the plot thickens.

As the Briarwoods and Ripley were out making the bouts around the town, Vax decided this was as good a time as any to go through Silas’s office. He grabbed his thieves’ tools that he had received from the Clasp in Emon and set to work. The door unlocked without a problem and Vax pushed in. He began at the desk rifling through some papers—there was nothing there but some business fluff about the farm. Turning towards the bookcase, Vax began to search for traps. 

He ran his fingers along the ledge of the bookshelf until he noticed a small wire that was connected to a sturdy book shoved into the shelf. Following the wire with his sharp eyes, he observed a runic marking in the upper corner of study. Smirking to himself, he carefully unhinged the wire from the crevice of the book it was attached to and pull the book forward. It revealed a hidden shelf containing several potions and an unsealed roll of parchment. 

Vax threw another cautious look around the room before swiping a vile and the parchment. He carefully placed the book back in its corner and retreated from the room, locking it back before booking it to the kitchen. 

Pike was in there peeling potatoes for supper that night. Her white hair was pulled back in her usual bun and a look of concentration was etched across her face. 

“Pickle…” Vax began, with a little twinge of enjoyment as she jumped, dropping the peeler onto the counter. 

“Shit, Vax. Why do you always have to do that?” She exclaimed. 

“I- uh, need to run over to Gilmore’s. How long did the Briarwoods say they would be out?” He asked, trying to quell his nerves so Pike wouldn’t worry. But, he seemed to have failed as a look of concern crossed her face, her brows furrowed. 

“I believe they’ll be getting back as I finish supper… why do you need to go to Gilmore’s? Did you find something?” 

“I’m not entirely sure yet. Let’s just say that you and Vex may have been right in your suspicions, but I have to find out for sure before telling Vex’ahlia.” 

Pike nodded solemnly, “Go now, while we still have time.” 

The road to Gilmore’s was not too far from the Briarwood’s estate. Vax had traversed it many times in the past year. Today, he moved very quickly. Staying close to the shadows as much as was possible, until he was sliding in through the front of the shop. 

Shawn was with a customer. He was over towards the back of the shop pointing out some magical items and laughing charmingly at the customer’s response. Vax slipped off behind the counter and waited. After a while, the customer paid and left. Gilmore crossed close by where Vax was hiding, and Vax cleared his throat. 

Instead of jumping, Shawn smirked and glanced over to where Vax was leaning, “Vax’ildan, my dear boy. What a pleasant surprise!” 

Vax smiled back and moved to embrace the man. There was always such a comfort and longing to their exchanges. 

“I’m afraid I’m here on more grave business, Shawn. There’s something I must know…” 

Gilmore’s smirk dissipated from face. His dark eyebrows furrowed, “What is it?”

Vax laid the vile on the counter, “Can you identify this?” 

“I can, but it will take a minute,” Gilmore replied, moving over to inspect the vile and gather supplies out of various drawers.

Vax looked at the rolled up parchment in his hands and peaked at the title on the first page: 

“The Final Will and Testament of Frederickstein de Rolo,” Vax stared confusedly at the parchment before rolling it back up and stashing it back in his cloak. Why were the Briarwoods so obsessed with the de Rolo family? Why did they have a copy of the Will and Testament of Lord de Rolo? 

Vax watched as Shawn’s hands stretch over the vile. He muttered several words that Vax did not know and the runes around his eyes flashed with purple arcane energy. After a moment, he opened them again and looked humorlessly at Vax.

“Where did you get this?” he asked quietly. 

“Why does it matter? What is it?” Vax stated. 

Gilmore stared at him for a little longer before answering, “This is a very rare poison—one that is outlawed in Whitestone. Where did you get it?” 

Vax swallowed, a pit forming in his stomach. 

“Why is it banned from Whitestone?” he asked, avoiding Gilmore’s question. 

“Vax… what do you know of the history of Whitestone? Of the de Rolo family?”

After he shook his head, Vax listened as Gilmore told him a horrible tale—how the de Rolos were throwing a dinner party in the summertime, but never made it past the appetizers. He listened as Gilmore listed off the de Rolo family members who had lost their lives in that Castle as well as the nobility of Whitestone that had been entirely diminished. He could feel the blood drain from his face as Gilmore explained how Percival had been watching his youngest sister Cassandra in the basement as the “party” occurred. How, the young lord was seen carrying his sister out of the castle as he screamed for the Pale guards who were posted in the courtyards. 

“When I was asked to investigate what had killed the de Rolos and their guests… I discovered this poison—which is so aptly named the Ceaseless Sleep— in all of their glasses. However when we searched the castle, the town, and the surrounding areas, no one had any that we could find. There were no leads as to who had done such an atrocity. It was just… death without resolution or reason.” Vax watched as Shawn rubbed his hands over his face. When he finally looked at Vax, his face looked more exhausted than Vax had ever seen him. 

Vax did not speak. His knuckles were turning white as he held the shaft of his knife in his hands. 

Gilmore stepped towards him, his expression very serious. His voice was low and quiet as he asked, “Vax, you must tell me… where did you get this?” 

Vax’s heart was pounding in his chest as he replied, “Shawn, I had no idea. How did none of the neighboring towns hear about this? I was in Emon prior to coming here, but Vex and I had no idea of the tragedy that lurks here.” 

“That was a decision by the Whitestone council. They wanted to protect Percival and Cassandra as they grew up. Whitestone rarely opens its doors to outsiders.” 

“I have to see my sister immediately,” Vax said and moved to leave. Vex had to know—she had to warn Lord Percival or help him figure out what to do. 

“Vax, don’t do this alone. Tell me where you found this and I can get you help,” Gilmore said, placing his hand on Vax’s arm. 

“I have to talk to my sister first, Shawn,” Vax stated simply, and he walked away. 

He tried to hurry as he made his way to the estate, but the weight of the story that he had heard seemed to bring him down. He had to move quickly once he got inside the house as he knew the Briarwood’s would be back at the house soon. He passed Pike in the kitchen, but she didn’t seem to notice him. He worked quickly to unlock the door, dismantle the trap in the study, and placed everything back as he had found it. Except for the Will, that he hid under the floorboards of his room--a secrete place that only he and Vex knew about. 

Vax turned to leave and go back to his duties in the house. However as he turned, a figure in the stairwell of his room made him freeze. Ripley glared at him, leaning against the wall. 

“Why was the study door unlocked, boy? What were you doing in there?” she hissed. Vax opened his mouth the reply, but found he could not speak—in fact, his mouth would not move even though he was fighting for it to do so. Panic began to set in as his eyes darted around and caught sight of Lady Briarwood as she stepped from around the corner of the hall. 

“Now, now, child. Let’s discuss what you were doing in my husband’s study.” She said quietly, and evil grin was spreading across her face. “Get your devices, Anna.” 

Ripley smiled as she removed a horrible device from holster under her coat and placed it around Vax’s neck. He was paralyzed as the cool metal was fastened tightly. With a flick of her wrist, Delilah began to move Vax down towards the basement cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenga?


	13. A Little Bit of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of flirtations and a reverberation of heartache.

Percy and Vex’s evening with the gypsies was a delight. There was much singing and story-telling from Scanlan accompanied by some humorous quips from Grog. Vex and Percy separated a bit from the group, but stayed close by the fire—Vex had not bothered to put her dress back on and Percy seemed to not care about the fact that she was wearing pants instead of a proper dress. They were busying themselves with playing rock, paper, scissors and Percy was continuously winning.

Vex laughed, “You are reading my thoughts, darling!”

“And they’re as fuzzy as my own, dear,” he replied, taking a swig of a drink that Grog had called ‘Courage’.

“Then Whitestone concedes?” Vex challenged leaning forward just a little as Percy’s cheeks started to flush.

“Never!” he spluttered. “My next choice will be… paper.”

Vex took a swig out of the bottle, started undoing her braid, and combing the locks, “It is your turn. And it had better be good.”

Percy went quiet for a moment, Vex could feel his eyes on her fingers moving through her hair. There was a flash of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, “I have no desire to be Lord of Whitestone.”

Vex paused, “But think of all the wonderful things you could do for your country, for the world!”

Percy sighed, “Yes, but to be so defined by your position… to be only seen as what you are. You don’t know how insufferable it is!”

“You might be surprised,” Vex murmured quietly, but Percy seemed to hear her anyways. His hand came to rest lightly on her leg and she tried not to notice it, but the warmth spread through her arteries straight to her heart. Her eyes flickered up to his icy blue ones, and they captured her there. 

“Really?”

Vex resumed her work on the knots in her hair as she continued, unable to tear herself away from Percy’s piercing gaze, “Well, a gypsy, for example, is rarely painted as anything else. They're defined by their status as your title defines you, yet it is not who they are. You have been born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations… I am sorry. My mouth has run away with me again.”

She looked down and felt Percy’s hand lifting her chin up. Their eyes met again and Percy’s thumb ran over her lower lip; shivers ran down Vex’s spine at his light touch. 

“No, dear, it is your mouth that has me hypnotized,” he said, glancing down at her lips. Vex grabbed the lapels of his blue jacket as he leaned in. Their lips brushed hesitantly at first. Percy’s fingers slid to the back of Vex’s head and he kissed her again—more deeply this time. His lips were hot against hers and soft—Vex longed to run her tongue over them. Their mouths moved slowly, but Vex was impatient. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit playfully at his bottom lip, he groaned and opened his mouth, but just before their kiss could continue, a loud cheer erupted from across the fire pit as the gypsies were cheering. Scanlan was drunkenly singing from Grog’s shoulders.

“And this is the story that I will tell to the masses!

Of the Lady and Lord of Whitestone in the grasses!”

Vex felt herself blush crimson as Percy rested his head on her shoulder, but Vex could feel him laughing lightly. She let her head lower briefly against his as she smiled lazily over at Scanlan. She gave him a quick wink to which he dramatically caught it and fell directly backwards off of Grog’s shoulders. 

The barbarian roared with laughter strong enough to shake the ground.

After a moment, Percival pulled away. Standing, he offered Vex his hand and they bid the gypsies farewell. Scanlan had been kind enough to lend them a horse so long as he could come back for it in a day or two. It was a quiet ride back to Briarwood’s manor. Vex’s arms were wrapped around Percy’s waist as they trotted along. She was trying very hard to not imagine the taste of his lips against her own… or the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she laid her head against his strong back. 

Her thoughts, however, decided to take her elsewhere. She was in trouble. In love with a man who was above her station and deserved better than a lying girl from Byroden. Percival deserved a woman he could rule beside, and she was nothing special. Just a bastard living a lie. She buried her head in his back and fought back her tears. He could not see her like this—not on a night so perfect. She needed to keep this memory pure as it was likely the last one she would have with her sweet Lord of Whitestone. She felt the horse slowing and looked up to see the dark, looming manor in front of her. The Briarwood’s estate had never felt so intimidating.

Percy helped her down off the horse and, keeping a hold of her hand, walked her to the door.

Vex looked up at him. “I don’t want to wake anybody up,” she confessed quietly.

Percy gazed at her with a smile on his face. He pushed his glasses up on his nose a little and said, “You saved my life, you know… back there in the woods that is...” His eyes flickered down bashfully and Vex fought back a smile. It’s too perfect. It’s not real, she thought to herself. 

“A girl does what she can, my Lord,” Vex responded, feeling slightly robotic. The lie was taking its toll on her. 

“Percy,” he corrected.

She smiled and felt her shoulders lose tension, “Percy.” She let her fingers trace the brass buttons which kept his jacket snug around his waist until her eyes met his. He leaned in a stole a quick kiss. His lips met hers so briefly that she felt herself leaning in for more but stopped herself. 

A bright smile broke across his face as he pulled away, “Elaina, do you know the ruins by the Sun Tree? I often go there to be… alone; but… would you meet me there tomorrow?”

Vex felt a heartbreaking pang echo through her chest as Percy said her mother’s name. The arrow that had pierced it, split her heart and soul into two. It wasn’t her, but it was her. He didn’t know it, and she couldn’t bear for him to find out… yet, he was still asking for her company. She could feel their time together ticking slowly and counting down their inevitable end, but she had to cling onto the time she did have at his side. Was it foolish to hope that she could get away with this? Could she be Elaina until she drew her last breath?

“I shall try,” she replied, her joy and her guilt were battling in her chest as her heart rate quickened.

“Then I shall wait all day,” Percy said and he kissed her forehead.

Vex watched as he mounted his horse, waved her farewell, and began galloping down the road towards Whitestone Castle. Vex felt a tear slide down her cheek as she quietly opened the door of the house and snuck towards the servant’s quarters to her bedroom. If she hadn’t been so caught up in her head and feelings—she might have noticed that the bed normally inhabited by her twin remained woefully empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get close to where the story begins to break away from the movie a little bit. I've got a lot of cool things planned especially for the final chapters, and I'm excited to see what you all think about them when we get there. Love you all! See ya next week.


	14. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have... consequences.

Vex had gotten up later than usual on the following morning, she had been lying in bed trying to determine what she should do and whether she should meet Percy by the ruins or not. Her night had been so perfect that it was harsh to wake up to the reality of her situation. She sat up in her bed and stretched.

Before she knew it, her door had been flung open with a loud bang. Delilah and Ripley entered in a fury. 

“Are you ill?” Delilah asked immediately, her cold eyes boring into Vex’s with a harsh cruelty. She strode across the room and stood at the foot of Vex’s bed. Her hands were placed on her hips as if to command the truth out of Vex's mouth. 

Vex stammered, unsure of how much she should lie versus how much she should tell the truth, “No—uh yes?”

“Where have you been all night?” Ripley interjected, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Vex.

“I got lost,” Vex lied. She never got lost—not that the Briarwoods needed to know that information.

“I don’t believe you,” Ripley spat. “We have ways of finding out, little wench, that you’re lucky you haven’t been introduced to yet.” She fiddled with something metallic behind her waistcoat. 

Lady Briarwood put a steadying hand on Ripley’s shoulder, “Now, now, Anna. I think we’d best let Vex carry on with her morning duties.” Her dark eyes flashed and she pulled her gaze away from Vex’s indignant expression. 

Ripley gave a loud huff of annoyance as she turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs, her dark cloak billowing in her wake.

When her footsteps had faded, Lady Briarwood looked back at Vex appraisingly, “I would be very careful, Vex’ahlia. You’ll fall forever if you don’t do something to prove your worth.”

With that, she turned and closed the door. Vex let out a shaky rasp of breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Her worth. She was worth nothing and shoving it in her face like that hurt worse than Vex could have imagined possible. She could not see Percival today—she could not bear to see him because the next time she did, she would have to confess to all the lies. What would he think of her then? When his perfect Lady Elaina Vessar would be burned in front of him. Nothing but ash and cinder left, not even enough to warrant the time of day.

With tears threatening to overcome her, Vex put on her clothes and began to work for the day. Work distracted her well enough, but she couldn’t help but notice the absence of her brother. The Briarwoods must have sent him into town—or perhaps he had fled to Gilmore’s for the day. Neither were entirely uncommon for Vax, but she felt his absence heavily.

As she continued her work out in the garden, she heard Pike’s voice cry out from the direction of the house, “Vex! You have to come inside quick!”

Vex felt her legs move before she had registered exactly what Pike had said. The panic in Pike’s voice as her cry pierced the air tore its way through Vex’s heart and lungs. Breathing was suddenly the most difficult thing in the world. Vex tore her way towards the house until she heard the commotion that must have worried Pike. She could hear furniture being moved and the breaking of objects coming from her and Vax’s quarters. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could manage.

The sight of her room torn apart stopped her at the top of the stairs. Her bedding was ripped at the seams, the drawers of her dresser were carelessly opened. In the corner of the room, there was a fire lit in the fireplace. It was usually meant to keep her and her brother warm on the frigid nights in Whitestone; however, Lady Briarwood was standing next to it, the profile of her face was stark against its glow.

“Well, my dear. I see you decided to grace us with your presence,” Delilah called to her. Her voice was icy, and Vex could feel the cool of it pierce the heat of her anger.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Vex growled, clenching her hands into fists at her side.

“Finding what is of value. After the stunt you pulled last night, you don’t really think we’d turn a blind eye?” Ripley screeched. Vex’s eyes flickered to what Ripley held in her gloved hands.

“That’s my mother’s book,” Vex stated, emotionlessly as she watched Ripley run a finger along the spine of it. Needles ran up Vex’s own spine as she glared at the woman in front of her.

“Yes, and she’s dead; much like how your brother could be,” Ripley said with a grin that spread from the corners of her mouth. She continued, “What? Haven’t seen scrawny, little Vax’ildan today? Pity…” Vex’s world turned upside down in an instant.

“I am going to make you regret that you were ever born,” Vex yelled, lunging at Ripley and punching her square in the jaw. The book fell out of Ripley’s hand and Vex moved to grab it; but, as she reached her hand out, she found that she could not extend it far enough to grasp the corners of it. In fact, she could not move any limb of her body. She could only watch as Ripley wiped the blood pooling in the corner of her mouth as Delilah snatched the book from the floor.

“Tsk, tsk, little bear,” Lady Briarwood hissed. “You have an important choice to make now. Tell me what you know of your brother snooping around my husband’s study or keep your mother’s precious book and you’ll never see him again.So, what’ll it be? Your brother or the book?”

Vex felt the effects of the hold magic leave her body. She said nothing, but stared directly into the fire. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched Delilah toss the work in so carefully, the only thing she had left of her mother. The pages charred and blackened before her eyes.

Ripley was putting on something in the corner of Vex’s eye, but she could not look away from the embers. 

“Care to tell us why your brother was in Silas’s study now?” Delilah asked.

Vex glanced up at her—and spat in the bitch’s face, “Fuck you.”

Lady Briarwood wiped her face with a nonchalant expression as she looked at Ripley who was standing out of Vex’s eyesight.

Before Vex had a chance to turn to see what she had brought upon herself, a surge of lightning shot through her body and she screamed like she had never screamed before. The pain was worse than the lashings she had gotten from the Briarwoods' the day prior; they had been holding back—hiding the ferocity of their deception.

What the hell had Vax discovered?

After hours of torturous jolts through her body, Lady Briarwood and Ripley were frustrated with the little information Vex did provide to them. They did not tell her where Vax was or when he would return. While Vex had allowed them to burn her mother’s book, she couldn’t bring herself to divulge the intimate nature of her relationship with Percy and the concern that provoked her to ask Vax for help. In truth, Vax could be dead—though Vex believed that she would know the moment that happened.

She laid on her destroyed bed for what seemed like ages until Pike quietly knocked on her door. 

“I wish there was more that I could do,” she whispered as she sat down on the bed. Vex could not look at her, but felt the warmth of the healing magic wash over her as Pike laid her hands across Vex’s back. 

“Thank you, Pike,” Vex responded hoarsely. The screaming had agitated her vocal chords.

“I’m so sorry about your mother’s book... I’ll find Vax, I promise,” Pike said. She kissed the top of Vex’s head then left to continue her duties around the house. Vex slowly stood up. She felt lost, hopeless, and afraid. In truth, there was only one person she had any desire to see. The fact that he was not only available, but had encouraged her company is what gave her the strength to dress and sneak down to the barn to fetch Trinket.

She had to tell Percy everything. Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters... boy am I excited for them! Let me know what you guys think so far! Love you all!


	15. The Sun Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both lovers have a lot to tell the other... who will be the first to show the cards carefully hidden at their chests?

Percy paced around the Sun Tree anxiously, it had been a couple hours since his arrival. He was afraid that she was not going to show--that she had somehow lost interest in him—that she may have seen the darkness in his eyes and soul. He huffed, pushing the thoughts back yet again. He looked up at the tree instead. It had been a long time since it had bloomed, and Percy couldn’t help but think of Elaina climbing up into its limbs and laughing down at him, her braid would swing lightly in the breeze. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, but he soon discovered that climbing trees was easier said than done. 

Elaina had made it look so easy, yet Percy was struggling to make it to the first branch. He slipped a couple times before finally settling onto the thickest branch he could get to—within reason.

He stayed there for a while more, reading a story about a band of adventurers attempting to stop a war brewing between opposing countries. He only looked up when he heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Lady Vessar was galloping towards him. He attempted to lower himself carefully from his perch but managed to fall directly onto his ass. 

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, smiling as she neared. He watched as she smiled sadly back at him and dismounted. _Why does she look sad?_

“Hello,” he said, looking intently at her face. _She’s sad because she doesn’t love you,_ the voice interrupted his thoughts. 

There seemed to be a look of relief in her eyes as she responded, “Hello.” However, there was a paleness to her cheek and some discomfort etched in her brow.

“Are you well?” he asked, concerned. It couldn’t be about him… could it? Whatever it was that seemed to be plaguing her thoughts. 

“I am not myself today…” she responded looking at the ground.

Percy understood what she was saying and he smiled--sure that the voice was lying to him as usual, “I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once.”

“There is something I must tell you,” Elaina said, quietly.

Percy almost didn’t hear her, his heart was pounding out of his chest, “And I you—oh! I have a gift for you. I made you this—“ he said, handing her an ornate golden bow and blue fletching arrows that he had worked on in workshop. A gift worthy of her beauty and dexterity.

Elaina took them from him and whispered, “My lord…”

“Percy,” he prompted attempting to catch her eye. He moved to pack his gift in a safe place on the horse’s saddle--a rather familiar horse, but Percy couldn’t place why. Then, he turned to look at her.

She continued to look at her boots as she repeated, “I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. There is much to say.”

Percy removed his gloves and grabbed her hands in his—what he was about to tell her could change the way she looked at him. But, if he were to keep this secret inside him any longer, he would burst at the seams.

“Come, I want to show you something.” He pulled her closer to the Sun Tree and looked up at its barren branches. He swallowed hard before speaking, “I used to play here as a boy. It was my father’s most cherished retreat before… before…”

He could feel Elaina run her hand up his arm to his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s beautiful,” he could hear her say, but he was too trapped in his own thoughts to acknowledge the warmth of her hand on his arm.

“I’ve measured the course of my life by this tree. When I was younger, it would bloom in the summer and carry pounds of snow in the winter. It would grow and grow—so much life to live… but I no longer imagine it alone—as I always feared that would be my fate.”

He felt the squeeze on his arm as Elaina said quieter still, “You’re not making this easy.”

He did not look her in the eyes, he kept staring straight ahead and he pressed on—if he stopped now then he would never tell her. Never give her the opportunity to run if she wished it.

“Several years ago, on a dark summer’s night. This tree ceased to bloom and it has not bloomed since that day. I don’t know how much you know of Whitestone’s tragedy since you lived in Syngorn, but on that night every de Rolo aside from Cassandra and myself lost their lives... I-I had been in the cellar watching over Cass when we decided that it was time to go upstairs to grab some food—and… and… well, suffice it to say that I will never be able to sleep as soundly as I once did within the castle walls...”

Percy took a deep breath to steady himself. Lady Vessar did not speak but let him continue uninterrupted--her grip on his shoulder did tighten slightly at his words. 

“They had been poisoned. Right under my nose. If I hadn’t panicked… if I could only remember… if I only knew who is responsible for the deaths that occurred that night—then I would hardly be fit to be the Lord of Whitestone. But, I would be okay with that if it meant vengeance would be dealt. I thought that would be my path… a road to solitude, but none of my attempts at finding those responsible for this ever came to fruition. They slipped past my bullets every time.” He could feel her eyes boring into his face as he moved to fiddle with Pepperbox at his waistband. He unholstered it and showed it to her--a small part of him was ashamed. “One night, you see, I had a dream… I screamed for revenge against our attackers in a blank, black abyss. A voice seemed to call back, but I couldn’t hear the words… It was all… fuzzy. I-- I woke from the dream abruptly and built this… I had intended to kill them… But they evade me at every turn.”

Percy’s fingers tightened around the gun and he refused to meet Lady Vessar’s gaze. He pressed on, “I was just about to give up and run from this place—to hide my shame creating mechanical atrocities in some other part of the world, when I met you in the walls of the city. You showed me freedom and that there could be a life after grief…”

He trailed off tearing his eyes away from the Sun Tree to look at Elaina. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“It wasn’t me,” she said through tears. Percy couldn’t help but laugh at her not realizing quite what he wanted her to understand. He placed his gun back in its holster. 

“Elaina,” he noticed her flinch slightly at the name, but he chose to ignore it. “I have known a lot of lords and ladies who come from money… and they are definitely not worth you. Tomorrow, at the masquerade, I shall make it known to the world.” He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed them softly. 

He saw her smile in spite of her tears, “Why did you have to be so wonderful?”

He kissed the top of her forehead, “Now, then. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

She wiped at the tears in her eyes and continued to cry as she spoke, “Only… that the past couple days with you have been the happiest of my life.”

Percy felt his smile break open his face like the sun cresting over the Sun Tree. He put his hands on Elaina’s waist and pulled her close to him. Her lips parted ever so slightly, welcoming his own. He kissed her softly and as he pulled back slightly he felt her hands grab the lapels of his jacket as she pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

He froze for just a moment before cupping her face in his left hand as his other moved around her waist to her back. He pulled her a little closer, needing to feel her pressed closely against him, to keep him grounded before he could float away, and—

She let out a slight scream and she pulled away from him very quickly. His arms still felt the ghost of her presence. 

“I must go,” she said in a shaky voice and before Percy could say another word, she flung herself up on her horse and began to gallop away.

He ran after her and shouted, “Elaina, wait!” But she was already too far gone. Had he, in fact, scared her too much? Or should he trust the feeling in his heart that she returned his feelings wholly and completely? She had kissed him. She had kissed him, he repeated to his mind. _But is it because she loves you or pities you?_ The darkness asked, curling its tendrils around the base of Percy’s neck—constricting slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy angsty holidays! I definitely want to get another chapter published before the new year, but we'll see whether time will permit me. Love you all! Hope your holidays are merry!


	16. Advice from an Ashari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy seeks the help of the only other woman he knows well enough who is not his sister.

Keyleth was wrapped in a warm furry shawl that Cassandra had let her borrow. She had often found herself in the gardens of Whitestone during her stay. It reminded her of her home in Zephra; how she would play in the soil and see fresh life bloom in front of her. The Whitestone gardens were currently fairly bare as the winter chill had begun to set in. In a way, she reflected, this is how Percival has changed since she had met him. He had started off so quiet in the castle, but ever since he began seeing more of Lady Vessar, his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders had stopped sagging, his eyes brightened at the very mention of her name. While it seemed that sleep still evaded him at night--due to the dark circles under his eyes--he was at least happy while working in his workshop.

It was good, Keyleth thought. With everything Percy had been through, he deserved some happiness and love in his life. It was somewhat surprising to her that she saw Percy approaching her looking conflicted. 

“Lady Keyleth…” he called, and she placed her gardening tools down and stood. 

“Percy, we’ve been over this. It’s Keyleth,” she replied with a small smile. “How was your outing with Lady Vessar?” 

“It was good? At least… I think it was good?” he said with a questioning tone to his voice. His brows furrowed. Keyleth pursed her lips and waited for him to continue.

“I-I told her about… what happened to them… and she didn’t freak out. At least… not until the end?” Percy leaned against one of the trees. His breath fogged in front of him in the chilly Whitestone afternoon. 

“Slow down, Percy,” Keyleth said, placing a hand on his shoulder as she leaned against the tree next to him. She felt him take a shaky breath as his shoulders shuddered for a moment. 

Then, he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and continued--a little more certain: “I told her everything about my family. I-I let her in… she was warm and comforting, but she seemed so… sad.” 

Keyleth turned slightly, angling her body so that her left shoulder rested against the tree in a way that she could face Percy. 

“What did she say?” Keyleth inquired. 

“She asked why I was wonderful and told me that today was the happiest day of her life…” 

Keyleth rolled her eyes and let out a snort of laughter, “And you’re still not satisfied?” 

Percy spluttered, jolting away from the tree, “That’s not the-- I’m _perfectly_ satisfied with her response. It was more the fact that she ran away in such a hurry… and how sad she seemed.” __

_ _“Percy… not to be totally obvious or insensitive here, but you did just tell her your family was killed and that you loved her at the same time.” _ _

_ _She watched as Percy blinked at her. _ _

_ _“Well, I suppose that is true…” _ _

_ _“Did she kiss you back?” Keyleth shot quickly--hoping to catch Percy off guard. _ _

_ _Percy flushed a ruby shade of red and stammered, “W-what? I--I no we… well, I supposed that’d be a lie…” he took a steadying breath. “Yes. She did kiss me back.” _ _

_ _Keyleth beamed in triumph. “Well then,” she began. “You should go help Cassandra with this masquerade tomorrow-- we wouldn’t want Lady Vessar to arrive with no proposal planned.” She raised her eyebrows challengingly at him as he stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. _ _

_ _“I am going for a walk tomorrow before the festival in the forest and I expect to see you looking your best by the time I’m back. Oh, and you had better close that before you start to catch flies.” Keyleth turned on her heel and started making her way back up to the castle. She heard the quick footsteps of Percival following a moment or two later._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a month with no update! I got a little busy over the holidays and started to teach an after-school class for students who failed their previous semester's English class. Luckily that class ended today and I was writing while they were taking their final, so I should be back to a fairly normal weekly/bi-weekly schedule now haha.
> 
> Thanks for waiting on me! This fic is starting to move towards it's eventual end and I'm nervously excited for what's to come! 
> 
> Love you all! <3


	17. Echoes of a Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempting offers, but to what or whose gain?

As Vex kicked Trinket into a strong gallop, she couldn’t help but feel the freezing trail of tears making their way down her face. So much tragedy in a man she loved so dearly. Who was she to tell him of her struggles—she didn’t even know if the Briarwoods were a threat to him or not.

Plus, the last thing Percy needed was a lying, common girl with no title or money. _They are definitely not worth you_, if only he knew how worthless she really was. He’d reconsider those words to her. Yet, it was those words that were the final nail in her coffin. She was hopelessly in love with him. No doubt in her mind, but her time with him was over. She had spent the last of her luck with their parting kiss—and even that the Briarwoods had taken from her in the form of the still sore scars on her back.

She arrived back at the stables and let Trinket into his stall. She pressed her head against his and whispered, “Oh buddy, whatever am I to do?”

He neighed softly, as if to cheer her. Vex turned and started to walk back towards the house with a feeling of despair circling the pit of her stomach. The Briarwoods would surely be waiting for her. Ripley would be too. Could she still hold her ground against the fresh hells that awaited her behind that door? 

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Sure enough, Lord and Lady Briarwood were sitting in the parlor to her left with Ripley fiddling with something at her waistband. Vex approached them as they continued to stare at her entrance.

Ripley spoke first, “Of all the insidious jokes, making your mother nobility? It’s almost as absurd as a Lord who spends his days with a servant who sleeps with pigs!”

Vex glowered at her and spat back, “What bothers you more, Ripley? That I am common or competition?”

Ripley furrowed her brow in hatred. Vex noticed that the piece of metal in her hands looked suspiciously similar to what Percy had shown her by the Sun Tree.

“Where is the will, Vex’ahlia?” Silas asked, his voice deep and frustrated.

Will? Vex thought to herself. She was at a loss for what it was Silas was inferring, but the thought of her brother flashed through her mind. 

Vex replied with her most convincing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know very well what we’re talking about,” Delilah sighed. She stood up, and her eyes flashed with red, arcane energy.

In a moment of defiance and bravery, Vex shot back, “Where is my brother? Perhaps the Will is with him?”

Then, Delilah Briarwood smiled. Her skin pulled back to show her perfectly white teeth and her eyes looked manic, “We have already drained him of what little he had left. I trusted you might crack under the right amount of pressure, but we don’t have time to play your games.” Her gaze flickered to a spot just past Vex’s shoulder. A shuffle of footsteps echoed in the hall. 

Vex followed Delilah’s eyes and turned to look at the doorway of the parlor. Saundor was leaning against it, his eyes appraising Vex like she was an item on Gilmore’s highest shelf.

“I don’t understand,” Vex stated quietly, her eyes darting nervously to the Briarwoods. “What is he doing here?”

“Lady Briarwood and I have come to er… an arrangement,” Saundor countered, licking his lips hungrily as he moved towards her. Vex took a step back.

“We’re ensuring that we never have to worry about you again. I do think we are getting the better end of this arrangement,” Delilah said. She sat down once more and crossed her legs.

Vex looked around in horror—looking for a way to escape, but nothing sprung to her mind. Saundor just kept on slowly approaching her. She tried to shove him away and duck under his reaching arm, but he gripped her wrists tightly before pulling her out of the room and through the open front door. As Vex screamed, she saw Pike poke her head around the side of the house.

“Vex?” she cried and started to run after them, but Saundor had already tied Vex’s hand and thrown her into his carriage. His servant shut the door behind him. Vex tried kicking him, but he caught her feet and tied those as well. She felt his sharp fingers on her face as he shoved a gag in her mouth. The ride was bumpy and Vex felt hot tears slide down her cheeks as she thought of Percival. What she wouldn’t give to see him right now. 

Eventually, they arrived at the manor. Saundor had replaced the ropes on her arms and legs with irons. He removed the gag.

“I will take them off as soon as you acquiesce your heart to me,” to which Vex had replied by spitting in his face. Saundor shoved the gag back in.

“No?” he growled, leering at her. “Well then, I guess a night in some _private_ quarters may do you some good.” He looked up towards his servants, “Throw her in the dungeons.” 

Two servants led Vex into the house, a dark manor that was dimly lit by candle light. It was an older, wooden manor. Vex was pulled down through a darkened stairwell just off of the main foyer. She stumbled down the stairs as the servants dragged her and hit the floor hard as she was shoved into a small prison cell. The bars rattled as they slammed shut. The lock screeching in protest as the latch clicked securely into place. 

She heard the footsteps of the servants fade away as she attempted to call out to them—spitting the gag out of her mouth, “Wait!” But the door shut, and she was left in a blinding darkness.

Vex cried for a long while, thinking of Percy, until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When she awoke, she did not know how much time had passed, but the rumbling in her stomach told her that it was probably the following day—the day of the masquerade. Her desire to escape flared up within her as the door to the dungeon opened.

Vex was greeted by one of the servants from yesterday, who unlocked the cell door and brought her up the stairs. They passed through the foyer in silence until Vex entered a dining hall where Saundor seemed to have just been served his lunch.

He looked at her and sighed, “Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons. I’d remove them… but only if you stay here.” He wiped delicately at his mouth. 

“I have no reason to stay,” Vex replied, curtly. She did not look Saundor in the eye—instead, she looked around to see what could be useful to her. There was a large center piece in the middle of the table that seemed to obstruct his view of her hands. Vex also spotted a small carving knife on the table, if she could only reach it—

“You belong to me now,” Saundor claimed, as he lounged lazily in his armchair.

“I belong to no-one… least of all you.”

“Oh, I do wish you’d reconsider my offer,” he replied.

“I would rather rot,” Vex shot back. Saundor moved to stand up, and Vex took her opportunity to grab the knife from off the table. It would have to do… Vax would be proud of her.

“Sweet, broken Vex’ahlia. I know you all too well. Unwanted daughter, unproven ally, selfish and cruel—you drive those you would call family into danger and death for your own gain. I understand you,” Saundor purred. He was still moving excruciatingly slowly towards Vex. “I will give you a means to protect them… your home.”

Vex’s eyes shifted towards his—could he be an ally to her in protecting Percy? Vax? Pike? There was something untrustworthy about him. Whatever he was offering, there would one hundred percent be some sort of catch or deal. It was tempting to consider…

“And what would you ask in return?” she asked him, taking a step forwards towards him. Putting on her most alluring gaze, she attempted to lull him into a false sense of security.

“_Your heart_,” he replied. He raised his hand to touch her dark hair. Vex’s heart tightened as she thought of Percy’s piercing blue eyes, of his smirk as he teased her, of his brows furrowed in concentration as he carved out the sailing boat… of the dark shadow that had crossed his face when Scanlan had attempted to threaten them… of the sadness and loneliness as he told her about his family while he stood staring up at the boughs of the Sun Tree.

“My heart is someone else’s,” she retorted, moving quickly, she swept her foot until it caught Saundor’s. He fell backwards on the table as she sprang forward stopping the knife as it came to rest against his throat.

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Vex commanded, giving a pointed glance down at her chains.

Saundor stared at her, daring her to hesitate, “I could hang you for this.”

“Not if you are dead,” she responded coldly.

He chuckled, “I do love your spirit—aagh!” He yelled as Vex slashed a quick cut just under his eye.

“My brother is an expert thief and swordsman. He taught me well. Now hand me that key or I swear on my mother’s grave, I will slit you from navel to nose.”

There was a heaviness to Saundor’s eyes as he lifted the key in front of her and stated, “Your freedom, my lady.”

After the chains were unlocked, Vex wasted no time in removing herself from the manor. She stumbled past the wrought iron fence and into the comforting arms of the forest. Saundor’s manor was located farther from the Briarwood’s than she wished. Vex wasn’t sure how long it would take her to get back without a horse as well as figure out what they had done to Vax, but she had to try. It was pertinent to know what he had discovered in that house.

She ran through the trees, her ankles burning with the chafe marks the irons had left her with. If she could just make it to Pike, she’d be alright. The river was passing by on her left and in the distance, Vex could hear a familiar humming. She turned her head a spotted a flash of red and antlers.

“Keyleth?” She called, halting her running. Finally, an ally she could trust.

Keyleth looked up at her in surprise, “Lady Vessar! I can’t believe you’re out here at this hour, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the masquerade?”

Keyleth’s face fell into a look of worry when she scrutinized Vex further.

“What’s happened to you?” she asked with concern.

Vex could feel the tears brimming in her eyes and she did not respond. Keyleth approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked.

“I need to g-get to my b-brother right now,” Vex stammered. The tears continued to fall.

“Then get there we shall,” Keyleth replied. She let out a curt whistle and a horse seemingly materialized from air. A beautiful brown creature with a white spot on its chest. The two women climbed on top of it and Keyleth let out a quick, “hiyah!” They darted through the forest as fast as the horse would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fondness for "The Echo Tree" episode just really gets to me, you know? There's a reason the title for this chapter was "Echoes of a Bargain". I'll probably be back on a weekend posting schedule just because of how busy my weekdays have been getting, but I'm getting back into the groove of writing regularly again. 
> 
> Love you all!


	18. Breakable Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chains have been broken... in more ways than one. Time is starting to wear thin for our heroes.

Vex and Keyleth arrived at the manor as twilight fell. Vex was positive that the Briarwoods would already be headed to the masquerade. The knowledge of this fact left her with a pit in her stomach. She had to talk to Vax. Immediately.

As they dismounted the horse, Pike ran out of the front door.

“Vex!” she cried and threw her arms around Vex’s waist. Vex embraced her, flashing a look over to Keyleth. At the mention of a new name, Keyleth cocked her head to the side and looked confusedly at Vex.

“Keyleth,” she began hesitantly, but Keyleth shook her head.

“It can wait until we find your… brother,” Keyleth replied hesitantly. She looked at Pike kindly and said, “Oh- hi, I’m Keyleth of the Air Ashari.” 

Keyleth’s hand was extended for a handshake of sorts, but she wavered there awkwardly until Pike smiled warmly at her and threw her arms around Keyleth’s waist. For a moment, Keyleth looked at Vex in surprise, her eyes as round as saucers, but melted under Pike’s warm embrace. She patted Pike’s hair. 

“I’m Pike Trickfoot. Thank you for bringing Vex back to us,” Pike said warmly, pulling away from Keyleth. Turning to Vex, she grew more serious, “Vax is in the basement cellar. At first they had some sort of spell on him that muted his voice, so we couldn’t hear him; but I was able to dispel it with the help of Sarenrae. A couple of my old buddies stopped by and claimed that you borrowed a horse? I called them in to help me get this damned door unlocked, but we’ve all had zero success…”

“Take me to him,” Vex requested. Pike lead her and Keyleth through the entrance way and down the darkened flight of stairs—this was another area of the manor that Vex, Pike and Vax usually did not enter. It had too much of a sinister air to it, but now it seemed foolish that she hadn’t looked for Vax here while she had the chance. As they approached, she could hear the voices of Scanlan, Grog and her brother all bickering about the most efficient way of unlocking the door.

She looked over at Pike, “You know Scanlan and Grog?”

Pike replied, “Oh yes, Grog and I were childhood friends and Scanlan… well… how can I describe how I know Scanlan?” Her voice trailed off as they continued walking down the stairs.

“Scanlan,” she heard her brother’s voice command. “I’m gonna put my knife through the door.”

“Wait… I’m going to get the pointy side? That doesn’t sound safe!” Scanlan replied in indignation. “Grog! Just push up on this with your super human strength!”

Grog’s voice replied with a slight sniffle, “I’ve already tried! It won’t budge. I’m a failure of a barbarian!”

“Okay, you know what? Fine. Just do it, Vax!” Scanlan said. As the girls got closer and closer, they heard a quick, short scream of pain.

“Idiots,” she heard Pike mutter. They rounded the corner and sure enough, Scanlan was holding his hand which was covered in blood while Grog sat sadly in the corner of the room. The blade of the knife was flashing in the candlelight--a little more of Scanlan’s blood had dirtied the blade. 

“Vax!” Vex called out to the shape that she could see shifting in the cell, delighted to have found her twin.

Vax’s face appeared between the bars of the small window at the top of the door. “Stubby!” he called back, beaming at her. His eyes had dark circles which proved to her how terribly the Briarwoods must have treated him. Her heart plummeted knowing that it was her fault he was in this mess at all. 

“We’re going to get you out of there, alright?” she stated and turned to Keyleth and Pike. “Got any ideas?”

Keyleth was already moving towards the doorway and gestured for Vex and Pike to follow her.

“Alright, on the count of three we are going to lift this bar off with all of our might. Got it, ladies? Female empowerment HELL YEAH!” she shouted. Vex and Pike shouted, “Hell yeah!” back as they counted to three, then together lifted up the large wooden beam that blockaded Vax into the cell.

“You’re a genius, Keyleth!” Pike cried.

“Oh yes, I’ll go down in history as the Tempest who could open a door!” Keyleth joked, a flash of triumph lighting up her eyes.

The door to the cell opened as Vax fell through it and landed directly into his sister’s arms.

“Vex’ahlia… how?”

“I very well couldn’t just stay put with Saundor while you were in danger now, could I?” she laughed, but could feel the sadness prodding at the back of her mind. The smile fell off of her face.

“Saundor? That asshole?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but more importantly, I need to know why you've been thrown down here! Tell me everything you know so far.” 

Vax replied with a heavy tiredness to his voice. Vex sat as she listened to Vax relay what he had found in the Briarwood’s study. 

When he reached the moment of his tale where it was revealed what the contents of the study held, Vex gasped and she and Vax stated together, “The poison that killed the de Rolos.”

Vax looked at her, surprise in his eyes, “How’d you know?”

“Percy told me how his family died yesterday, but… I had no idea… the Briarwoods…”

“It makes a lot of sense when you start thinking about their actions and secrecy now that the castle will be open for visitors with this masquerade.”

“Why did they have a copy of Percy’s father’s Will?” Keyleth asked. Vax looked up at her and Vex could see a light blush on his cheeks.

“I-I couldn’t tell you, I only glanced at it for a moment before my day went to shit,” he replied. Vex could see the scars of tiny cuts that ran along Vax’s face. She hugged him lightly again and pushed her guilt down. Saundor’s words echoed in her mind, _ you would call family into danger and death for your own gain. _

“Where is the Will, brother?” she asked him, forcing Saundor out of her mind. She must focus on the task at hand. 

Vax smiled at her mischievously, “I think you know.”

Vex rolled her eyes but stood up to retrieve the papers from the loose floorboard under his bed upstairs. Vax was lucky she was as clever as he assumed she would be. She returned to the group with the rolled up piece of parchment in her hands quickly. She opened it and read the contents aloud.

“I, Lord Frederickstein de Rolo, hereby decree that the successors of my estate and title are to be Lord and… Lady Briarwood. In the event of my death, they are to inherit the title and rule in my stead…” Vex read, and her hands began to shake. She did not continue reading it aloud. 

“This is a forged document,” she stated firmly. “They want control of Whitestone. Percy…” She sank to her knees.

“He’s expecting you at the masquerade,” Keyleth said quietly, crouching down to place her hand on Vex’s shoulder comfortingly.

Vex felt the tears pool in her eyes again, “But, he is expecting someone who doesn’t exist. Lady Keyleth, my name is Vex’ahlia Vessar… I am but a servant—a bastard.”

Keyleth scoffed, “I’m a timid druid who doesn’t like to speak in front of crowds, what does that matter? I can still be the Voice of the Tempest despite all of that.”

“I’ve deceived him,” Vex answered, incredulously.

“Percy will understand,” Keyleth replied.

Pike stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes, “The night is young! We have to get you ready for the ball, Vex.”

“I know I must go, but…”

“If you stay, the Briarwoods win,” Vax challenged. Vex knew that no matter what happened between her and Percival tonight that she had to go and save his life. It was too important to her. His happiness and vitality was too important.

“How can I face him?” she whispered, feeling smaller than she had ever felt. Shame rising up in her gut made her clench her fists.

“He deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves,” Keyleth replied firmly. She grasped at Vex’s hands until they relaxed under the warmth. 

Vex smiled sadly, “A bird may love a fish, my Lady… but where would they live?”

Keyleth’s eyes sparkled, “Then I shall craft you wings.”

Together, she and Pike pulled Vex to her feet and rushed her up the stairs to get ready. 

“Get dressed, boys,” Pike called down to them. “We gotta move quickly after this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will be back on schedule... but it is not this day lol.


	19. The Calm Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now is all we've got, isn't it?"

Scanlan was passing enchanted earrings to each of them in case Vex needed them for backup once she had told Percy and located the Briarwoods. The band of unlikely friends were poised outside the castle walls, watching Vex as she secured her earring and walked nervously away from them and up to the gate. 

“She looks like a masterpiece!” Pike exclaimed, dressed in a light blue dress with metallic wristbands and the symbol of Sarenrae hung around her neck.

“She’s not the only one,” Scanlan replied, suavely. He moseyed up to Pike and gave her a low whistle. She punched his arm and he cried, “Owww!” He attempted to smooth out the wrinkles on his purple “party garments” and adjusted the baret he wore on the top of his head.

Grog stood at their backs, with a sleeveless tuxedo like set of clothes and the strangest hat that looked very much like a pointy rhino horn.

Vax whispered sadly, “She looks like our mother.” The sight of his twin walking to her potential future with her back to him hurt in a way he couldn’t quite describe. He glanced at Keyleth out of the corner of his eye.

She caught his gaze and smiled, “Come, let’s give you some wings of your own.”

“Now?” Vax asked, he wasn’t one who could easily pass for nobility like his sister could. Syldor had always complained that Vax was just a little too shifty and sneaky to fit in with the upper circles. People naturally distrusted him. 

Next to him, Keyleth sighed. 

“I find that I have too many years ahead of me that the people I know lack. Now is all we’ve got, isn’t it?” she replied, her green eyes peering sadly into his own. Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she raised her hands and crafted a pair of black raven wings to go along with the black feathered cloak he had worn to the castle. 

“Shall we?” he asked, holding his arm out to her—hope sparked in his heart as she accepted. They moved into the castle followed by Pike and Scanlan with Grog bringing up the rear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a dozy. Buckle up.


	20. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed in their many, many forms.

Vex’s heart was banging to be let out of her chest. She had to pause at the entrance to the castle to take a deep, steadying breath. She fidgeted with the white, dragon scaled dress-- Keyleth had so kindly modified one of the dresses that Vex had brought with her from Syngorn. It was slightly tight-fitting, but a slit ran up to the side of her thigh so movement was not entirely impossible. Keyleth had also crafted a pair of luminescent wings which were attached to the back of the dress. Her cheeks tickled with the glimmering “mask” that Pike had painted around her eyes. A golden glitter that weaved and wrapped around her cheeks and over the arc of her brows to create a clever mask illusion.

Vex reached her hand up to adjust the blue feather pendant that she wore in her hair. Now that her mother’s book was destroyed, it was the only keepsake that she had left in her possession. Vex also came to the castle armed with Percy’s gift to her-- the blue fletching arrows were secured to a makeshift quiver and the bow was fitted around her and hidden, shielded slightly by her wings. 

She ran her hand over the fletchings of the arrows as if to reassure her of what she must do. One more breath and Vex pushed through the gate and into the large palace courtyard. She could hear the music swell as she walked in. Lanterns guided her path up stone steps and closer towards the warm glow around the side of the castle. When she reached the top, she had a clear view of the courtyard below her. Tiny fairy lanterns had been enchanted to float around the party-goers.There was a beautiful blend of multi-colored garments that gave the visual of vibrant stain glass moving and flowing like a kaleidoscope. Tables were clothed in white and spread out holding more plates of food than Vex had even seen at her father’s estate in Syngorn. The attendees were talking, mingling, and dancing throughout most of the courtyard. The various masks glinted in the soft light that illuminated the area. At a table closest to the castle, sat a young girl who Vex guessed was Percival’s sister Cassandra--unmasked. The light white streaks in her hair were noticeable even from this distance and Vex had a fleeting memory of hearing her shout for Percy on the day that they met. 

The second she began to think about Percy, she scanned the crowd looking for a shock of white hair, but she could only see a few white haired men and wasn’t entirely sure if they were her intended target or an older gentleman who would most likely be entirely confused by her approach. The best course of action that she could take was to descend the steps to try to see where exactly he was. The masks made Vex’s job quite difficult, but she was secure in the fact that she would be able to find Percy amidst the group before her. She set off, ignoring some of the party-goers mutterings and their glances at her lack of a proper mask. 

She searched for the better part of ten minutes before she began to get discouraged. The men she had been scoping turned out to be disappointments. Percy seemed to not be in attendance at this party, but where could he--? 

It was during this thought that Vex felt a hand grip her left arm and pull her around. Her heart nearly stopped as she assumed the Briarwoods may have discovered her first--she noted the brunette hair on the man in front of her. He wore a white beak-like mask which obscured his face, Vex prepared herself in defense. But as she pulled her arm back to punch her attacker, she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes catch her attention. 

“Hello, dear,” Percy’s voice called--muffled slightly from the mask which hid his face. 

“Perc--?” she began, but before she could continue her sentence, he had pulled off the mask and his mouth crashed into hers. Vex knew that she shouldn’t let herself get too caught up in him--that her necessary discussion with him was too important to waste time--but she let herself get lost in the feel of him. 

His lips were urgent against hers--as if he knew about the inevitability of the Briarwoods, about Ripley, and about the pertinent information that Vex had to share with him. As if he, too, knew that their time together was a covetous dream. Vex ran her hands up his chest to where his hair met the nape of his neck. She could feel where the cap of his wig was attached to his head and she yanked it off so she could run her hands through the pure snowy mess underneath. 

She heard him growl and he bit her lip. She opened her mouth eagerly to him and their tongues collided. They kissed for longer than Vex should have allowed herself to kiss him. 

Seemingly too soon, he pulled away and began to state, “You came, I can’t believe it. You came…” 

“Percy, I have to talk to you right now,” she began lowering her eyes to the glass shoes adorning her feet. 

His brow furrowed and he replied, “Now? Whatever for?”

Vex felt tears stinging her eyes and the guilt eating away at her heart, “I just need you to trust me…” 

Percy nodded solemnly. He placed his wig back on his head and secured his mask over his face, then he led Vex around the side of the castle towards the back entrance. He held her hand tightly in his own as they moved through the kitchens and down a flight of stairs. 

The air was warmer down here than Vex thought it would be. Some type of mechanism was whirring from behind a door at the end of the hall. Percy pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, thumbed through them, and chose one to unlock it. He motioned his head for Vex to enter first. She did so, glancing around the workshop as she did. There were hammers and small tinkerer’s tools--some that she had seen Percy use as he worked on the toy sailboat, that felt like ages ago. She could see a set of blue fletching arrows sitting off to the side and she felt her heart swell at the sight of them. 

Closing her eyes, she turned to face him. When she dared peek through, she saw that he had removed the mask and the wig from his head and was in the process of cleaning his glasses on his shirt. He was dressed in his classic royal blue coat with gold buttons and embroidery on the edges. He was not wearing his usual scarf around his neck, though. He had abandoned it for a slightly more relaxed tie that Vex could tell would be excellent leverage to pull him down closer to her and-- 

She shook her head. What she needed to say to Percy was too important to be thinking about silly things like that right now. 

“Lord de Rolo… I have to tell you something… it’s probably going to change the way you see me… the way you think of me… and--that alone makes this nearly impossible to say aloud,” she began. Her voice trembled slightly and she clasped her hands together in front of her. Her eyes glanced over his face. Percival crossed his arms at his chest--his face darkened as she used his title to address him. Vex looked away from him instantly and took a deep steadying breath. 

“My name is not… Lady Elaina Vessar of Syngorn. My name is Vex’ahlia Vessar. I am the bastard daughter of Syldor Vessar and a common woman from Byroden. I used her name and my father’s to get my brother, Vax’ildan, out of prison on the day we met--the Briarwoods had just sent him to the council who sold him to the Iron Shepherds. My father is a Lord of Syngorn, so he trained me in some of the ways of nobility before I… had left him.” 

Percy quietly said in realization, “Your twin… Vax’ildan. He works for the Briarwoods too--that’s why…” 

Vex did not meet his eyes, she was too afraid to see his look of loathing at her betrayal. 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you as deeply as I did, but… we seemed to be thrown together more times than I can count and by the time that I started to-- that I got to know you, that is, I feared it was too late.” 

“What made you change your mind, then?” she heard him say--there was a hint of bitterness to his tone. 

“W-well,” she stammered. “I asked my brother to look in on the Briarwoods. They were intent on getting close to you and it was odd. They aren’t the people of nobility that Whitestone thinks they are. Vax broke into Silas’s study… He found… a potion-- a poison…” 

She finally glanced up at Percy to gauge his reaction to the next bit of news. A dark shadow seemed to be extending at his feet, it’s smokey tendrils lapping up his pants as if he were standing in blackened flame. The flame from the furnace in front of him was illuminating the frames of his glasses--making impossible to see the emotions behind them. 

He growled, “Ceaseless Sleep.” And there was a secondary, more monstrous tone to his voice that overlapped his usual soft speech. Vex could feel him slipping away from her, she moved forward and placed her hands on either side of his face ensuring that he would make eye contact with her. The smoke was pooling out of his ears; his eyes were hardly recognizable with a glossy sheen clouding them. 

“Percival, darling. Please come back to me. I- I don’t know what’s happening, but my friends and I can help you,” Vex pleaded. Fear tightened in her chest. 

Percy did not pull away from her touch, he just stared blankly at her and said in that same horrifying tone, “Why should I believe you, Vex’ahlia Vessar?” 

Vex did not flinch, even though every cell of her being was screaming at her to run. 

“Percy, I don't know if you can hear me properly like this, but… that day by the Sun Tree was one of the best of my life, and not because of what you think. It wasn't because I pitied you or bought into this ruse of being nobility... It was because of Whitestone. It was because of you. You were about to allow me to be a part of the thing that you hold dearest, and I was so proud. I was going to tell you everything then, but the moment was too perfect for me to fuck up. You have to know that I don't want to be here if you're not. Whitestone still needs you, darling. I still need you here.” 

Vex closed her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes to reach Percy’s lips, and she pressed her own against them softly. “I should have told you that day at the Sun Tree. My heart? It's yours.” 

Vex opened her eyes to see that the smoke had nearly vanished from around him as he blearily peered back at her. 

Percy’s eyes were red with tears as he gasped for breath. Startled, Vex withdrew her hands from his face and took a step back. As she did, Percy crumpled to his knees and held his face in his hands. Wisps of smoke still curled at his feet, but did not continue to pool around him as much as it had. 

In her mind, dark thoughts swirled and stabbed at her psyche. Her words had been useless. Why should he accept her apology, her confession? She stared at the man she loved as he was in the grips of darkness and she was arrogant enough to think that she could rescue him from the perdition he was drowning in. 

Vex looked horrified at him on the ground in front of her. She placed her fingers on the earring Scanlan had given her, “Keyleth? Please? I need your help!” 

“I’m on my way,” Keyleth’s voice sounded in her ear. Vex did not know whether she should back up or comfort Percy. Everything in her told her to touch him, to make him forget of the pain she and the Briarwoods had caused to him and his family. She felt her feet carry her backwards until she bumped into a table. 

The door to the cellar was flung open as Keyleth entered followed closely by Vax. Keyleth knelt close to Percival as Vax hurried to his sister’s side. 

Keyleth’s red dress cascaded around her as she crouched down to examine Percy’s mental state. 

“Vex, are you alright?” Vax asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and hesitantly moved forward to kneel close enough to Keyleth, but far enough away in case Percy rebuked her. Was he even able to hear any of them in his dark condition? 

“Percy,” Keyleth whispered, calmly. Percy did not move from his position. His breaths were rasping shakily out of his mouth. Vex could see his hands shaking and she longed to reach out to hold them steady. 

Keyleth looked to the doorway and called, “Pike! I need your help!” 

Vex watched as the small woman made her way into the room. Pike paused as she saw Percy frozen in his fetal position, then she took a deep breath and crouched next to Keyleth. They whispered back and forth for a bit, then Pike nodded. 

She turned her attention back to Percy and, clutching the symbol of Sarenrae in her right hand, she placed her left on Percy’s head. There was a flash of golden light, then a pause. 

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Percy lifted his head and acknowledged Keyleth and Pike’s presence. His eyes seemed slightly cleared and the smoke had almost completely vanished from around his body. 

“They’re here,” he growled to Keyleth. Vex was pleased to not hear the monstrous undertone she had heard before, but the fact that the smoke hadn’t entirely vanished left a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

“We’re here to help you, Perc, if you’ll let us,” Keyleth stated firmly. Percy’s head whipped around the room and spotted Vax and--his gaze drifted down-- Vex. The recognition wasn’t quite there. It was as if a shadow had passed over his eyes as he looked at her. Vex swallowed hard, forcing the tears away. The darkness cradling Percy’s soul frightened her. She was frightened for his sake, but she would have to pick her timing in order to reach back out to the man she loved while he was veiled in shadows. 

“I know we have only met once,” Vax called from behind her. “But, those of us who were brought here by my sister and Keyleth are here to help. We may not look like much, but we all have reason enough to hate the Briarwoods and want them dead. Pike and Vex’ahlia, here, want the same.” 

Vex felt the twinge from her back as if the scars there were burning through the dress that covered them. She felt herself subconsciously reach for the back of her neck, where they began. She noticed Percy’s eyes uncloud slightly as he seemed to notice she was in pain and his brows furrowed in concern for a fraction of a second, then the fog reappeared over his eyes. 

As if he were part of the mechanism attached to his waist, he replied, “Fine.” Lord de Rolo rose to his feet and crossed his arms in front of him. “I want them dead. How do you propose I get my revenge?” 

“Well, well, well, don’t you seem… cheerful!” a snarky voice from the doorway exclaimed. Vex turned to see Scanlan waltzing in, Grog following close behind him. Pike shot Vex a worried look, but stood quietly with Keyleth. Something passed between the three women, unspoken as it was they seemed to all understand the severity of Percy’s current condition. 

Scanlan continued before Percy could retort, “My good Lord de Rolo, if you remember, us gypsies have already pulled the rug out from under you once, and we’d be happy to assist in doing this to other, more deserving asshats. From what my Pikey-poo has been telling me, the Briarwoods deserve nothing less than absolute hell.” Scanlan smirked. 

“I want to be clear,” Percy replied finally, closing his eyes so Vex could not gage his level of sanity. “None of you need to follow the path I will be walking when I leave this room. This is something that I damned myself to and I intend to keep it.”

Grog let out a bellow of laughter, “Of course we have to go with you, you said you wanted them dead!” 

Percy sighed and opened his eyes, the fog was ever so slowly ebbing away. Vex breathed. 

“How about this,” Grog continued, “I’ll go up to these Briardicks and say, ‘Oh hello, have you heard about our lord and saviour MY AXE IN YOUR FACE?’” And he grabbed the axe at his back and postured to fight. 

For a moment everyone in the room laughed. The tension had been so strong that the moment of levity, of reprieve from the current conflict, was accepted. 

“I admire your enthusiasm,” Percy remarked, smirking despite his cool disposition. “We must talk quickly if we have any chance of saving my sister and what’s left of the de Rolo legacy.” 

Vex watched as the plan was hatched, she watched Percy in particularly. He was cold and distracted, but there was the strongest grief in those slightly cloudy eyes-- only recognizable by others who have also lost those they loved. She could see it, Vax might’ve seen it. She knew that it was not so easy to let go of vengeance when she had also wished for the same thing when her mother died. She had not been able to enact the revenge that her heart so desperately desired-- would it have even made a difference if she had? Vex feared what would become of Percival if he were to get the result that he craved. Could they be together if she helped him with these demons? Or would it darken his soul until he no longer had a will of life left in him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did March really hit hard. Moving to teaching via digital learning was not a fun time. I miss my students a lot, but it's for their safety that this had to happen. I hope you all are staying safe and inside right now. This chapter was originally going to be much longer, but after writing, revising, and rewriting, I made some adjustments and reworked some of my original ideas for it. I'm still trying to draft the next chapter or two, I want to make sure that I'm spending enough time in details and I'm worried particularly about writing fight sequences. I want to make sure that descriptions make sense, and I've never written fights like the one I'm envisioning in my head. Hopefully that comes together and we can continue on towards this story's end. 
> 
> With all of that being said and in this uncertain time we are faced with now, I turn to the comforting words of Brian W. Foster: "Don't forget to love each other and... Is it Thursday, yet?" Thursday will come again one day, but for now we have fics and old CR videos to keep us entertained. Stay strong, friends.


End file.
